See all Evil Do all Evil
by xoEnviousLust
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang continue to look for the jewel shards when kagome goes back to her time for a test and soon discovers that more than a test is awaiting her at skool: New Characters Humor and action rated tFINISHED
1. Back Home

**(A/N: for those of u who don't now the series here is some info: Inuyasha is a half demon (human mother, demon father) he has a major temper and a huge ego…Kagome is a 15 year old girl who can travel to the feudal era threw the well in her shrine…Miroku is very, very perverted and likes to grope women, Sango especially lol… and Sango is a demon exterminator who's brother is under the control of Naraku..Shippou is the fox demon who Inuyasha saved form the thunder brothers…Naraku is the Inu gangs worst enemy ..Kagura and Kanna are Naraku's descendants… and Kouga is the wolf demon who has a mad crush on Kagome but unfortunately the feeling isn't mutual…Plus 4 new characters I hope you will like)**

Disclaimer: cry I don't own Inuyasha but i do Own Kishyame and Kemaru.

_**Chapter 1-Back Home**_

"SIT BOY!" screamed Kagome as she walked towards the well entrance.Kagome was a 15 year old girl with dark chocolate brown eyes ans she moslty always wore her school Uniform that was white and green.

"wah?" said Inuyasha before he met his good friend Mr. Dirt once more.Inuyasha was a Hanyou or half-demon this was because his Mother was Human and His father was a Demon. Inuyasha has Long Silver hair, amber eyes and wore a red Kimono.

"What the hell was that for wench," yelled Inuyasha.

"There's no way you can stop me from going back to my time Inuyasha so don't even try, I have midterms and I have to take them," shot Kagome

"Mid-Terms?" questioned Inuyasha

"Yes mid terms, there a very important test back in my time and have to take them. Don't worry though ill be back tonight. Its only 6am and If I go back now I can take the tests, get my homework and be back before you no it ok?" she asked

"Feh, what ever just make sure you get back on time we have to find Naraku's whereabouts got it?

" Thanks Inuyasha, and don't worry ill be back before nightfall," she said as she jumped into the well

"Great now my jewel detector is gone on a day we could have used her for finding Naraku," Inuyasha growled.

"Say Inuyasha ,"said Sango as she approached him cautiously, "I was wondering if I could visit my village for the day I mean Kagome isn't here and if I take Kilala ill be back by night fall as well"

" Fine might as well since there will be nothing we can do today anyways," said Inuyasha.

"Thanks ,"Sango said as she jumped on the two tails back.

"Now that that's settled what do you say we rest today Inuyasha we've been searching for Naraku for days and we could all use a rest," said Miroku

" I agree," said Shippou who was resting on Miroku's shoulder.

"Feh, said Inuyasha.

* * *

"I'm surprised Inuyasha actually let me go, "she said her raven black hair swaying in the wind.

She ran through the doors of her house to find her mother and little brother souta at the table eating.

"Kagome," her mom said, "I didn't expect u back so soon "

" well I have mid-terms today and I'm just back today then tonight I'm going back again" Kagome said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

" Ok dear well ill say good bye to you now then," Mrs.Higurashi said.

" Bye mom," yelled Kagome as she ran off to school.

* * *

"Kishyame,"said Kemaru

"Yes", she answered back.

"get out the herbs its time," Kemaru said biting his lip.

Kemaru and Kishyame were twins, both were only part demon but in order for them to go through with what was planned they had to turn into there human forms.

" You sniff it first Kemaru," said Kishyame afraid what would happen.

"fine he told her"

He took the little white package of herbs and began to take in its scent since he was part demon he had a very good sense of smell. Immediately he began to change to his human form." OK your turn," he said handing Kishyame the package

"Well here goes everything ," she thought as she took the white package and also took in its scent. She also began to change immediately. Her hair changed from silver to black and her eyes from amber to dark brown even clothes were changed before she was wearing a kimono but now she was wearing modern day clothes along with her brother.

"What about the tetsusaiga?" asked Kishyame

" use your illusion powers and make it look like the tree I don't think demons will be coming to get us in this time anyways.

"If u say so." and with that the tetsusaiga looked camouflaged into the tree.

**(A/N: sooooo how do u like so far? Hope u guys like it please review! CHAPTER 2 WILL BE UP AFTER I GET 1 REVIEW)**


	2. Fate

Disclaimer: cry I don't own Inuyasha but i do Own Kishyame and Kemaru.

**(A/N: I wanna thank **Isisoftheunderground **for the review i made a few changes to the first chapter and i thank you alot for your response ( I didnt think it was mean) lol but ok here's the next chapter wich is a bit longer.**

_**Chapter 2: Fate**_

"Kagome," yelled three very familiar voices.The voices wich could only belong to three of Kagome's very anoying friends.

"O hey you guys what's up?"

" We thought u were sick with your diabetes again?" said Eri

"O great," Kagome thought what god awful lie did my grandpa tell them this time". "Well you see she began," when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Hey kagome I brought u this health powder , its supposed to work wonders on your back," said Hojo

" Jee thanks Hojo that's really nice of you," she said with a smile. "why wont he get the fact that I don't like him," she thought

* * *

"Lets go Kishyame," said Kemaru as he helped his little sister down from the tree there were sitting in.

You could easily tell these too were related they had the same raven black hair an dark brown eyes except that Kishyame always wore a flower in her hair . But if you were to see them in there demon forms you wouldn't even guess they came from the same country.

**(A/N: more details coming in there description but I cant tell u now or that will ruin what's coming lol)**

"Sheesh lets just get this over with," sighed Kishyame "Kaede said we have to go to the "office" or something like that."

" well then lets find the office," said Kemaru.

* * *

Time skip-Last block

"Excuse me miss Hyashu but we have 2 new students joining your class for today," said the secretary.

" Alright thank u" ," class please welcome your new students Kemaru and Kishyame," said the teacher curious about the new students.

"Hello," said the whole class at once.

" She looks alot like Kagome doesnt she?" said Eri to Ayumi. " Ya she does," said Ayumi.

The class was staring at the 2 of them for what seemed like minutes when the bell rung.

" Ok class is over," "Bow," miss Hyashu said

" Kagome wake up," said Ayumi as she tapped Kagome on the shoulder.

" what's going on" kagome asked sleepily.

"u fell asleep". "Did I really?" Kagome asked

" Ya," Eri said, " and you missed the new kids coming too and One of them looks alot like you."

"O Ok," said Kagome.

" Hey you guys did u wanna come and play volleyball with us after school for a few hours, Me and Ayumi wanted to play but u cant play it with 2 people," sad Hojo anticipating what Kagome and Eri were going to say.

" Sure why not," said Kagome. " Inuyasha wont mind if I'm a little late," she thought.

"Yah 4 people," cried Hojo, " but we need 6 people and there's no one left in the school really."

They all looked around and saw the 2 new kids standing by the window across the hall.  
" Lets see if they wanna play u guys," said Ayumi.

"Ok," said everyone in unison.

They walked toward Kishyame and Kemaru hoping they would wanna play with them.

" Hey you're the 2 new kids right," said Hojo. "Ya that's us," said the twins with enthusiasm. " would u like to play volleyball with us? asked Kaogme noticing how much the girl and her looked alike. " volleyball sure why not" the twins said

* * *

"Service," Yelled Kagome as she served the ball.

The teams were Team 1-Hojo, Kagome, Eri and Team 2- Kemaru, Kishyame and Ayumi

They game was at 29-2 and team 2 was winning **(A/N: they play to 30 points)**

The Ball came over the net." Mine ," yelled Kemaru as he set it to Kishyame. " Its mine, she yelled as she spiked the ball over the net with tremendous force even for being in her Human form.

" We Win," team 2 screamed

" O no," thought Kishyame as she saw the darkness of night outside. "Kemaru we have to go" he also took a look out side. They both had forgot that the powder where's off at night.

" Uh thanks for the game and all but we got to fly," yelled Kemaru as Kishyame was dragging him out the door.

"wonder what that was about" thought Kagome. But then she too remembered that she had promised Inuyasha that she would be back at night and also ran out of the gymnasium without saying goodbye.

* * *

"That was close," Kemaru said as he jumped into the tree with his sister.

" too close Kemaru," she said." if they would have seen us change back who knows what would have happened.

They were both back in there demon forms but were wearing cloaks so none saw who they were.

" Is something the matter," said Kemaru as he looked at his restless sister.

" I sense a Shikon jewel shard," she replied

**(A/N: ooooo lol next chapter up in 2 reveiews since this is chapter 2 lol please review the story will be getting better i promise !)**


	3. The Demon

**(A/N: Heres the next chappie hope u like lol its gets interesting in this chapter ...i would like to tell my reviewers that they are my heros and all get HERO KOOKIEZ ... so ya special thanx to **Isisoftheunderground **because you always review my story so ya thanx and u get an extra hero kookie lol)**

'(italics)'thought)

Disclaimer: cry I don't own Inuyasha but i do Own Kishyame and Kemaru.

**Last time:**

They were both back in there demon forms but were wearing cloaks so none saw who they were.

" Is something the matter," said Kemaru as he looked at his restless sister.

" I sense a Shikon jewel shard," she replied

**Chapter 3:The Demon**

" Where is Kagome anyways she was supposed to be back by now," said Shippo worried.

"Feh who knows where she is but if she's not back soon I m going to have to get her. I mean we need to look for the jewel shards.

" Is Inuyasha worried about Lady Kagome? Because it sure seems that way," said Miroku with a smile.

" Ha I don't think so I only need her to track the jewel shards and that's it!

" Sure," Shippo muttered.

* * *

" O man Inuyasha is going to kill me if I don't hurry I was supposed to be back along time ago." '_ don't get so worked up Kagome your even starting to imagine sensing the jewel shards………O wait a minute I really am sensing a jewel shard what's going on?'_

"There's no way there's a jewel shard near bye is there.

" The Jewel shards shall be mine," said a voice

" INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed

* * *

" That was Kagome's voice," said Kemaru looking at his sister. 

" We need to hurry and save her besides Inuyasha probably wont even come to save her," replied Kishyame, " he's so stubborn."

"Grab tetsusaiga and lets go….NOW," yelled Kemaru at his little sister.

* * *

"Dam that girl what's taking her so long , I suppose I have to get her, don't go anywhere ill be back in a minute," said Inuyasha pissed. 

"Don't worry we wont go anywhere," replied Shippo even though Inuyasha had already receded into the Bone-Eaters well.

* * *

" I will now be the owner of the jewel shards and no one can stop me," said the demon grabbing or should I say ripping the jewel shards from Kagome's neck. "And now wench prepare to die, he said this as he was about to lower his claw of death to Kagome when 

**Kags POV**

" O god I m done for I thought to myself. I closed my eyes waiting for my life to end but when I opened them I was alive someone or something had stopped that attack. I look around and saw that a sword that looked a lot like tetsusaiga was holding of the bears claw.

**End POV**

" Hurry and get Kagome out of here," yelled Kishyame as She was holding off the bear. **(A/N: yes I no the girl is holding him off? Find out why l8er)**

"Right," replied Kemaru. He lifted Kagome up and carried her of to the side.

" What's going on and who are you?" asked Kagome.  
"All that will be answered soon enough and with that Kagome was asleep.

"WIND SCAR!" yelled Kishyame and with that a huge light was spread across the darkness and the Demon destroyed. "Here is the jewel shard Kemaru". "Ok sis"

"KAGOME!" yelled Inuyasha as he jumped to see Kagome in the arms of a cloaked figure. "Get your hands off of her if u wanna live he threatened. And as if it were on cue…

" Inuyasha don't hurt them, they saved me from the demon," she said starting to gain full conciseness.

" What do you mean "they" I only see one," said Inuyasha. " You forgot me ," said the voice of the other hooded figure. Kagome stood up.

" Thank you so much for saving me, I don't know what I could do to repay you," she said.

"This will be thanks enough," said Kishyame as she held up the bottle of jewel shards.

"Hey wait those are Kagome's give those back," said Inuyasha.

" No I think you will have to chase me to get them," said Kishyame. And with that Kishyame and Kemaru were gone like the wind.

" Dam them they wont get away. Get on my back Kagome." Kagome slowly got on Inuyasha's back and he began to notice something odd. "_they're heading for the well in the shrine , but how do they no where it is?'_

" This way Kishyame the well is this way," called Kemaru. " I know where it is," replied Kishyame. They reached the shrine doors and waited for Inuyasha to catch up a bit before they dove into the well.

"Dam they went into the well," said Inuyasha

" Well what are you waiting for Inuyasha hurry and Jump ,"said Kagome as she pushed him into the well.

**(A/N: Muhahaha lol and the story will be getting beta as it goes on so keep reading and reviewing i would like1 review lol and thanx to everyone who reviews i luv y'all )**


	4. Family?

**(A/N: This is where u find out a great deal of info about the twins so pay attention.. I'm watching you…o and thanx to my reviewers again adn i made another batch of hero kookiez so here u go one too **smileitscarespeople **and**simsim **and **Isisoftheunderground **.Thanks alot u guys rock adn since everyone whants me to update i will be posting chapters 5,-14 today because i will not be here this weekend im goin campin so here you guy and dont forget to reveiw)**

Disclaimer: cry I don't own Inuyasha but i do Own Kishyame and Kemaru.

**Last time:**

" This way Kishyame the well is this way," called Kemaru. " I know where it is," replied Kishyame. They reached the shrine doors and waited for Inuyasha to catch up a bit before they dove into the well.

"Dam they went into the well," said Inuyasha

" Well what are you waiting for Inuyasha hurry and Jump ,"said Kagome as she pushed him into the well.

**Chapter 4: Family?**

A bright light shun out of the Bone-Eaters well." That must be lady Kagome and Inuyasha," Miroku said.

Just then 2 cloaked figures jumped out of the well, almost hitting Miroku.

" Who are you?" Miroku asked.

" Soon you shall know," said Kemaru. Miroku just stood there looking at them when…

"Give us back our jewel shards!" Yelled Inuyasha and Kagome in unison.

" Never," the twins said.

" Then I guess I have to kill you," said Inuyasha as he drew tetsusaiga from its sheath.

" HA! What makes you so sure you can kill me ," said Kishyame also preparing to draw her sword.

" what's going on Shippo? Asked Myoga the flee.

" Myoga why are you here you usually run away in the face of danger not come towards it," replied Shippo.

" Just answer then question," said the now pissed Myoga.

" I'm not even sure what's going on. It seems that someone stole Kagome's jewel shards.

" Hurry and kill me Inuyasha since it is what u desire," said Kishyame.

'_that voice seems so familiar I wonder….No that's impossible or is it I need to see what she looks like in order to be sure' _Myoga thought

" Hirikotsu,"**(A/N: Dont know how to spell it sry)** yelled Sango as she thrust her boomerang at the cloaked figure that easily dodged it.

" Sango, your back," said Kagome who was standing behind Inuyasha.

" Sango why did you interfere?" asked Inuyasha. "I was doing fine"

" Uhuh sure you were," said the little fox demon.

"Now it is my turn," yelled Miroku. "WIND TUNNEL"

Instantly the wind started to suck in Kishyame and Kemaru. There cloaks were being drawn in first.

' _loose the cloaks and show them our identity, or be sucked into a black void…hmmmm' _thought the twins. **(A/N: twins think alike i know because i'am a twin lol)**

"Ready Kishyame," called Kemaru. " Ya lets do it," Kishyame responded.

They both leaped into the air while dropping there cloaks. Their cloaks were sucked into the void but for some reason Miroku sealed up his wind tunnel._' I cant see such a beautiful thing be drawn into my wind tunnel '_ thought Miroku staring at Kishyame.

Kemaru was the first to land on the ground. His hair was exactly like Kagome's he had little white/black dog-ears on his head. He was wearing a blue Kimono and had Dark brown eyes again like Kagome. Kishyame how-ever looked nothing like Kagome but looked like Inuyasha's clone, but a girl. She had Silver hair and white dog ears on her head that held up the purple flower in her hair. She wore a red kimono like Inuyasha's and had amber eyes like him to. She was very beautiful.

The group just stood there without speaking when the silence was broken by Kagome.

" Inuyasha kill her, it must be one of Naraku's traps," concluded Kagome.

" NO don't kill her, said the voice of a flee." Master Kishyame, master Kemaru I'm so sorry it took me so long to figure out who you were please forgive me.

" We forgive you," said the twins.

" Hold on a second.. Why are you calling them master? and why do they look like me and Kagome I want answers Myoga!" Yelled Inuyasha.

" They are….

" The Jewel of the three worlds will now be mine ," said a voice anyone would've regretted hearing.

"Naraku," said the gang in unison.

" The jewel will be mine," he said as he was about to lift Kishyame into the air but instead lifted Kemaru .Kemaru stared Naraku in the eye.

" You runt you will now die in her place." he said killing Kemaru.

" NOOOOOO please no," yelled Kishyame and she drew the tetsusaiga.

But as she was drawing it from its sheath Naraku had escaped taking Kemaru with him.

" You bastard bring my brother back here you will regret ever taking him. I will kill you, you here me Naraku I will kill you!" she screamed even though Naraku was long gone.

" Hey listen there lady we want some answers and have a question," said Miroku. " I know you are demon and all but…..would you consider bearing my child?"

" PERVERT," yelled Kishyame as she punched Miroku causing him to black out.

"Listen I will answer your questions but it is not safe to talk here follow me.

And so they all started following Kishyame. Miroku laying on Kilala's back.

**(A/N: sooo another chappie done this one took a long time to write lol but chapter five wil be up )**


	5. Jewel Of Three Worlds

**(A/N: This is where u find out answers to some major questions there is going to be a lot of info… and plz review…I'm watching you… and to everyone who reviewed u guys are my hero's lol...HERO KOOKIEZ FOR ALL)**

Disclaimer: cry I don't own Inuyasha but i do Own Kishyame and Kemaru.

**Last time:**

" You bastard bring my brother back here you will regret ever taking him. I will kill you, you here me Naraku I will kill you!" she screamed even though Naraku was long gone.

" Hey listen there lady we want some answers and have a question," said Miroku. " I know you are demon and all but…..would you consider bearing my child?"

" PERVERT," yelled Kishyame as she punched Miroku causing him to black out.

"Listen I will answer your questions but it is not safe to talk here follow me.

And so they all started following Kishyame. Miroku laying on Kilala's back.

**Chapter 5: Jewel of Three Worlds**

They all walked till the came to a clearing in the forest.

" What makes talking here so different," asked Inuyasha

Kishyame pulled a petal of the flower in her hair. The petal instantly grew back but something was odd.. The petal she had taking off transformed into a bow and arrow. She immediately drew back the arrow and let it go into the clearing. Everyone was staring at the pink aura surrounding the arrow when all of a sudden a hut appeared.

" Don't be scared its just a house it doesn't bite," said Kishyame with sarcasm.

And so they all walked into the hut being very coucous in case it was a trap.

" now tell us who you are already," said Inuyasha growing restless.

" Myoga I think it would be better if you tell them since my childhood memories are very scarce. You tell them while I go train got it?

" Of course master Kishyame," replied the flee

He waited until he left the hut and bean to tell her past….

"It all began when Master Kishyame was 6 years old…..

Everyone lived together in the village Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Inuyasha, Kagome, Kemaru. Kishyame. It was a nice sunny day out when Naraku attacked the village. Somehow he managed to kill everyone but master Kishyame. Master Kemaru and Shippo had left that day to go and visit Kaede. When they returned they had found everyone slaughtered except for Master Kishyame .They took her and headed directly to Kaede's who assumed that somehow Naraku's power had been lost when he wasn't able to kill Kishyame. How you say… it is said that when something dies for someone it loves a mark is created but in this case it was jewel… the jewel of the three worlds."

" What are the three worlds," asked kagome.

" The three worlds are… the world of man, hell and heaven," answered Miroku.

" Yes that is correct," said Myoga mad that his story was interrupted," But to continue with the story..

When Kaede figured this out she decided it was best to keep it a secret. And once When Kaede was cooking she had left her bow and arrows sitting against the wall. Master Kishyame …who was now 7 shot the arrow towards the tree of ages and hit dead center. Kaede noticed the aura around the arrow and assumed that she also had some of Kikyo's powers. So she began to train Kishyame with the arrows. But realized she was indeed the reincarnation of Medoriko. One day a villager came and knocked on the door. He was holding tetsusaiga and gave it to lady Kaede. Lady Kaede took the sword and assumed that Kemaru was the one destined for the tetsusaiga. She called him over and passed the tetsusaiga to him . He dropped to the ground. Kaede noticed somehow the barrier rejected him and so called Kishyame out to see if she could hold it.. And guess what she could . So Kemaru was given the duty of protecting his sister with his life. Word somehow got around that there was a jewel more powerful than the Shikon jewel and demons began to attack the village Master Kemaru and Kishyame became the sworn protectors of the village and Master Kishyame was the sworn protector of the jewel. Everyone had forgot about Naraku until he attacked the village in order to get the jewel but soon saw it wasn't there. Kaede was still alive but just enough to tell Kemaru and Kishyame something when they returned. When they returned she said "To defeat Naraku ye must reunite with Inuyasha's group, that is the only way. Ye must travel to the future and join school and go back through the well this will take you to the right time and good luck. Those were the last words she said. And that is how master Kishyame is here. And turning 15 tommorow"

" So she got the tetsusaiga, but why? I mean she's a girl," said Inuyasha almost disgusted that a girl would have his precious tetsusaiga.

" Yes she is a girl and a very powerful one . The reason she got tetsusaiga was to protect the jewel," replied Myoga

"Yes that would make sense," said Miroku.

" Myoga I have a question who was this girls parents?" asked Kagome

" I'm surprised you don't know," said Myoga appalled Kagome and Inuyasha still hadn't figured it out. ." " master Inuyasha Kishyame is your….

" Daughter," said Kishyame as she stepped through the door.

**(A/N: hehe do u like? )**


	6. Birthday

**(A/N: here y'all go lol the next chappie)**

Disclaimer: cry I don't own Inuyasha but i do Own Kishyame and Kemaru.

**Last time:**

" Myoga I have a question who was this girls parents?" asked Kagome

" I'm surprised you don't know," said Myoga appalled Kagome and Inuyasha still hadn't figured it out. ." " master Inuyasha Kishyame is your….

" Daughter," said Kishyame as she stepped through the door.

**Chapter 6: Birthday**

" WHAT!" screamed kagome and Inuyasha. "There's no way this , this thing Is my daughter I mean I would never have a kid with Kagome" said Inuyasha.

" Humph, what do u mean NEVER, o that's right you have your precious Kikyo , but may I remind you that's she's dead," yelled Kagome.

" Ya you 2 timer," said Shippo.

' Listen it's late and we need to go to Kaede's tomorrow so I suggest we all get some rest," said Sango hoping to stop the argument.

" I couldn't agree more," replied Miroku.

They all made there beds kagome sat near Sango and Inuyasha who was in a sleeping position holding the tetsusaiga sat by Miroku . Everyone was asleep when suddenly Shippo woke up and noticed Kishyame sitting in a tree outside.

" What are you doing out here," said Shippo _'she looks really sad'_

" It's nothing Shippo," Kishyame said back.

" You look really sad what's wrong?"

" Well you see Shippo tonight Inuyasha called me a "thing" and it made me see how I really am just a thing made to protect a jewel. No one liked me No one has ever liked me the only person who loved me was Kemaru and he's gone for good."

_Flashback_

" _Stupid half-breed," said a group of village kids. They repeated kicking Kishyame in the stomach and head._

" _Get away from her," yelled Kemaru coming out from behind a tree. The kids started to run-away scared of what Kemaru might do to them."_

" _Hold on sis you can make it," said Kishyame carrying his sister._

" _Kemaru I should tell you something," said Kishyame. " Well go on what is it," he asked. " I love you," she said." I love you too," Kemaru replied._

_End Flashback_

" Ah well Shippo you should go back to bed," said Kishyame trying to hide the fact that she was crying. She didn't want Shippo to worry.

" O ok, " said Shippo. He could smell the salt from her tears and decided that it would be best to leave her alone for the night.

The night went very peaceful and Kagome was the first to wake up." Hmm today is Kishyame's Birthday, I'm going to make her a nice breakfast thought Kagome.

After a little while Inuyasha woke up then Shippo then Miroku and Sango.

" Something smells really good," said Inuyasha preparing to grab some of the food Kagome had prepared.

" I don't think so mister, this is for Kishyame. It's her birthday and I wanted it to be special," said Kagome.

" Feh," said Inuyasha.

Shippo looked into the tree and saw that Kishyame was still sleeping and remembered that they had talked last night. He was debating whether or not to tell Inuyasha but decided it would be best not to.

" What's that smell," said Kishyame as she awoke. " What kind of food is this?" she asked

Kagome jumped a little bit she didn't notice Kishyame had entered the hut.

" It's for your birthday," said Kagome

'_She remembered no one has ever done this for me before'_ she thought as they began to eat.

After breakfast was finished they started to walk when in what seemed like no time, but in reality it was getting late, when they saw Kaede's village. Everyone ran towards the hut. When they arrived Kaede was sitting there as if she knew they were coming.

" Hello there all of you why are you here," Kaede said. "You better know why the hell we are here. Today is my fifteenth birthday and you better remember what you promised me," said Kishyame. **(A/N: a lot like Inuyasha eh)**

" Ah yes my child your gift will be arriving soon in the mean time why don't ye go bathe there is a hot spring just over there."

" That sounds nice," said Sango and Kagome.

Kishyame, Kagome, Sango, and Shippo started towards the Hot spring.

" Listen Inuyasha we should go and stay far enough away but still close enough to make sure they are ok. With the jewel of three worlds with them they are in more danger.

" I suppose, said Inuyasha surprised that Miroku didn't have and Lecherous thoughts.

" And if we happen to catch a glimpse o well," said Miroku.

'_Some things will never change '_ thought Inuyasha as he and Miroku followed the girls.

**(A/N: Soooo I bet you guys are wondering what Kishyame's present will be you find out in the next chappie )**


	7. Kirae and Kigoa

**(A/N: Kirae pronounced key-ray and Kigoa is pronounced key-go-a (soft "a")**

Disclaimer: cry I don't own Inuyasha but i do Own Kishyame and Kemaru and Kigoa and Kirae.

**Last time**

" Ah yes my child your gift will be arriving soon in the mean time why don't ye go bathe there is a hot spring just over there."

" That sounds nice," said Sango and Kagome.

Kishyame, Kagome, Sango, and Shippo started towards the Hot spring.

" Listen Inuyasha we should go and stay far enough away but still close enough to make sure they are ok. With the jewel of three worlds with them they are in more danger.

" I suppose, said Inuyasha surprised that Miroku didn't have any Lecherous thoughts.

" And if we happen to catch a glimpse o well," said Miroku.

'_Some things will never change '_ thought Inuyasha as he and Miroku followed the girls.

**Chapter 7:Kirae and Kigoa**

"This feels great," said Sango and Kagome. "Hey aren't you going to come in?" they both asked Kishyame. " Ya I'm sorry just kind of dozed off," Kishyame answered them. "That's alright," said Sango

Kishyame began to take off her kimono. She took tetsusaiga and placed it right beside a rock so in case something happened she could easily grab it. She finished undressing and joined Kagome Sango, and Shippo( who had also come with them) in the hot spring.

" Hey you didnt tell us that you wore a kotodana rosary as well," said Sango. **(A/N: The Kotodana rosary is the necklace that Inuyasha has around his neck)**

"O well i guess you guys never noticed before," said Kishyame.

"So what word does a person have to say to make your face go into the ground," asked Shippo quite curiously.

" Actually mine is used to help me control the jewels power," said Kishyame hoping she answered the question.

" O ic," said Shippo.

" O my god," said Kagome, " What happened to your arm?" she asked Kishyame.

" O this it's nothing hardly hurt at all," She replied as a horrifying memory came back….

_Flashback:_

"_I Hope lady Kaede will like these flowers I picked for her," said Kishyame when all of a sudden.._

" _Dancing Blades," yelled Kagura. "Who are you?" Kishyame asked , not even realizing the huge gouge that was taking out of her arm._

" _I'm Kagura… the wind sorceress. And I'm here to get what I want and that is the jewel you possess._

" _No you can't take it . I'm the only one who can control its power."_

" _We shall see," said Kagura. Just then a rustle in the tree's came." Kishyame, Kaede said it's time for dinner,"said Kemaru._

" _Ok I'm coming," replied Kishyame. She turned around and saw no one was there but finally noticed the cut on her arm." I'm going to have to say I tripped on something ," she thought_

_End Flashback_

She looked down at the scar that was left on her arm. Now usually demons don't get scars but for some reason this one showed up, even Kishyame didn't know why.

" Oh it looked like it hurt," said Sango. " who gave that to you anyways

" Ummm her name was Kagura, she was one of Naraku's descendents," said Kishyame.

" We know her, and I think she's plain evil," said Kagome.

" Ya she is," said Kishyame.

They all started to enjoy there soak.

* * *

" Hurry Inuyasha I don't want to miss them," said Miroku.

" Miss what?" asked Inuyasha.

" Ummm never mind," said Miroku .

" God Miroku you never change," sighed Inuyasha.

They both approached where the girls were bathing and Miroku made one huge mistake, he stepped on a twig. Suddenly a log came and hit both him and Inuyasha making them roll down the hill.

" AHHHHHHHHH, you perverts," they all screamed.

" Please Sango done be rash," begged Miroku." Hmm," she said as she threw a huge rock at him.

" Inuyasha SIT BOY!" yelled Kagome. They all decided they better get out now before Miroku and Inuyasha gain consciousness. When they were fully clothed they headed back to camp where Kilala was waiting.

" I was actually having a good bath until it was interrupted," said Kagome giving Inuyasha and Miroku a cold stare.

" Hey don't look at me we only went there to protect you. We knew that the Jewel of three worlds atracted some unwanted attention and just wanted to be safe," said Inuyasha.

" Really?" asked Kagome.

" Really" Miroku replied as he inched his hand towards Sango's butt.

"SLAP!"

" U stupid pervert keep your hands to yourself," yelled Sango.

" Hmmm just as I remember," said Kishyame.

Suddenly Kilala began to grow restless and transformed into her full form.

" Ha so you sense them too huh? Lets go Kilala, listen Inuyasha I'll be back soon," Kishyame called back.

" Where is she off to?" wondered Inuyasha.

" I can smell their scent to Kilala don't worry I know it's them," Kishyame told Kilala. "Mew"

* * *

" Hurry Kirae I can smell Kishyame she's heading towards us," Kigoa told her.

Just then Kishyame heard the voice of Kigoa as he jumped over the tree's

" Kishyame is that you?" asked Kigoa.

" Kigoa y-y-you're here," cried Kishyame as she took him into an embrace.

" Long time no see," said Kigoa blushing. Kirae just stood there watching.

Kirae was a two tail demon cat who was like Kilala except she was all black except for the white stripe on her forehead. Now Kigoa was HOT he had long black hair, deep hazel brown eyes, very nice muscles and was just plain hot.

"Mew" purred Kirae as she walked towards her mother….Kilala. "Ok you too lets get back to camp it's not like Inuyasha will worry or anything I just have to think up a reason why you guys are here," said Kishyame.

'_She's so beautiful…I've missed her so much but I can tell her I love her that would cause her to feel guilty if I ever got hurt. And I mean what if she doesn't feel the same way, I HATE rejection.'_ thought Kigoa. He kept staring at her this caused her to blush. She quickly looked away.

"We are here," said Kishyame as She walked towards the camp.

**(A/N: You guessed it Kigoa and Kirae were Kishyame's b-day presents how sweet. AWWWWWWWWWWWW how cute lol finally reunited wait till you guys hear about Kigoa's parents it will knock your socks off. O And three reviews will do it lol i luv all my revewiers )**


	8. Demon Blood

Disclaimer: cry I don't own Inuyasha but i do Own Kishyame and Kemaru and Kigoa and Kirae.

**Last time**

Kirae was a two tail demon cat who was like Kilala except she was all black except for the white stripe on her forehead. Now Kigoa was HOT he had long black hair, deep hazel brown eyes, very nice muscles and a very sweet and charming personality.

"Mew" purred Kirae as she walked towards her mother….Kilala. "Ok you too lets get back to camp it's not like Inuyasha will worry or anything I just have to think up a reason why you guys are here," said Kishyame.

'_She's so beautiful…I've missed her so much but I can't tell her I love her that would cause her to feel guilty if I ever got hurt. And I mean what if she doesn't feel the same way, I HATE rejection.'_ thought Kigoa. He kept staring at her this caused her to blush. She quickly looked away.

"We are here," said Kishyame as She walked towards the camp.

**Chapter 8:Demon Blood**

" Who the hell are they," said Inuyasha.

" Humph that's no way to treat a guest mutt," Kigoa shot back.

" Grrrrr," said Inuyasha.

"Listen you guys this is Kigoa he was another demon orphaned by Naraku. I've known him all my life so try to get along please," said Kishyame.

" Ya come on Inuyasha he's a guest so be nice," said Kagome.

" Feh," said Inuyasha as he jumped into the tree beside the camp.

" I think we should all get some rest because tomorrow we are looking for Naraku," said Miroku.  
"Kay," everyone said.

* * *

A few hours later:

"Hiyaw," said Kishyame who was now practicing with the tetsusaiga.

" Not bad. You've improved Kishyame," said Kigoa.

" Ummm thanks.. Hey wait a second how long were you there you know I hate when people watch me train," said Kishyame

" But your so cute when you train," replied Kigoa

'_Hold on a second .Did he just say I was cute? Does Kigoa like me? No he will never feel the same way about me I mean I love him but I can't tell him that'_ thought Kishyame who started to blush.

" Kishyame I need to tell you something ok," said Kigoa.

Suddenly Kishyame got up and Started to run into the forest." Hold that thought Kigoa," she called back.

" That scent it must be Naraku's that bastard is here and I'm going to kill him," said Kishyame as she kept running.

* * *

" What that's Naraku's scent," said Inuyasha.

"Are you sure Inuyasha," asked Miroku When Kigoa came running through the door waking up Sango and Kagome.

" Kishyame ran towards the woods. What's Going on?" Kigoa asked.

" That wench she wants to take all the fun and beat Naraku .Hurry up you guys are there will be nothing left for us," called Inuyasha who had already started running.

* * *

" This must be Naraku," she said as she came face to face with someone she didn't want to meet.

" Hello Kishyame how's your arm," said Kagura.

" Kagura so you're the one here .Humph this wont be hard. ill kill you now then and Naraku will have to wait," said Kishyame drawing the tetsusaiga from the sheath.

" I don't think so," said Kagura revealing Kanna behind her.

**(A/N: Kanna's mirror has the power to stop any attack and send it right back at the opponent well normally she cant send it back but im my fanfic she can. The only attack that she is not able to do this with is Kagome's arrow)**

"Ah so it's just you Kagura, this will be easier than I thought," said Inuyasha now standing beside Kishyame with Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Kilala, Shippo, Kirae and Kigoa behind him.

" No Inuyasha you mustn't attack her," said Kishyame.

" HA no one tells me what to do…..BACKLASH WAVE," he yelled.

Just then Kanna stood in front of Kagura causing the backlash wave to go into a black hole.

" Inuyasha run," said Kagome knowing what as going to happen.

"NO," he sad back.

Suddenly the backlash wave appeared to be coming for them one was about to hit Inuyasha when Kishyame jumped in front of him and took the blow. The tetsusaiga flew out of her hand and she laid there lifeless.

'_Naraku's Plan worked perfectly. _thought Kagura.

" Goodbye Inuyasha, I'll leave you to deal with this on your own, She said as she flew away.

" Kishyame are you alright? Come on Kishyame answer me," called Kagome.

" K-k-k-agome S-stay awa-y-y," said Kishyame. Suddenly she began to pulse and stood up. Her eyes were dark red. And she had purple streaks coming down her cheeks.  
" Is she what I think she is," asked Miroku.

" Yes she is a full demon," replied Inuyasha.

**( A/N: DUNDUNDUN lol sooo what do u think please review )**


	9. Kill and Kill Some More

Disclaimer: cry I don't own Inuyasha but i do Own Kishyame and Kemaru and Kigoa and Kirae.

**Last time**

"K-k-k-agome S-stay awa-y-y," said Kishyame. Suddenly she began to pulse and stood up. Her eyes were dark red. And she had purple streaks coming down her cheeks.  
" Is she what I think she is," asked Miroku.

" Yes she is a full demon," replied Inuyasha.

**Chapter 9:Kill and Kill some More**

" What's going on," asked Kigoa.

" Well she took the force of the backlash wave so Inuyasha wouldn't get hurt…..She protected him," said Miroku.

"Look what you did Inuyasha," said Shippo.

" Huh? I didn't do anything she saved me for her own free will," said Inuyasha._ wonder why she saved me from getting hurt"_

They were all arguing when they didn't notice Kishyame heading towards Kagome with a look that said Get In MY way and DIE.

" Kishyame…what are you doing," said Kagome as Kishyame raised her clawed hand, but suddenly stopped in mid-air and ran away towards the nearby village **(A/N: Not Kaede's Village)**

"Now where the hell is she going?" asked Inuyasha.

" It seems she heading to attack the village," said Sango.

"But why I've never seen Kishyame this way before," said Kigoa afraid of what Kishyame had become.

" Well you see," said the voice of a small flee that had been riding on Shippo's shoulder.

" Myoga what are you doing here we thought you ran away," replied Shippo.

" Humph I would never desert my master in her time of need," said Myoga

" Well you always desert Inuyasha ," said Kagome.

" That's not the point , DO you want to now why she is like this or not," Myoga said.

" Fill us in Myoga," said Kigoa answering his question. Even though the rest of the group had a pretty good idea of why she had changed

" Well you see since Master Kishyame has demon blood when she is on the verge of dying that blood takes over causing her to turn into a ruthless demon , who's only objective is killing. But for Master Kishyame she is much stronger as a full demon. The jewel of three worlds resides partially in hell which makes the dark energy of her demon blood even stronger.

" I see . So how do we stop her," said Kigoa, " we can't kill her.

" We will have to knock her unconscious some how. Which wont be an easy task but that is the only way. And when she is unconscious we must place the tetsusaiga in her hands so she is half-demon when she wakes up:" said the flee.

" Lets get going there's no telling what she's done to the village," said Sango who was now on Kilala's back with Kirae behind them.

"UH Oh this isn't good," said Inuyasha.

" Inuyasha, what's wrong," Kagome asked

" I smell blood and lots of it," he said and so everyone was starting to run as Kigoa grabbed the tetsusaiga witch was tossed into the tree's.

* * *

" DIE WENCH," yelled Kishyame as she cut the women's body with her claws.

Everyone In the village had been slaughtered. Children, old people even the village monk. To the world Kishyame was a killing machine and wouldn't stop.

" WHAAAAAAAAAAA," Kishyame heard the sound of a baby crying from a nearby hut and quickly ran to see what she didn't manage to kill.

" Hmmm so you thought you could get away did you?" Kishyame asked as the trembling women clutched her child." Now die she said as she killed them.

" Kishyame what have you done ," said Kigoa who was the first to reach the village with Inuyasha close behind him. " How could you do this," asked Kigoa.

" It's no use Kigoa she is diluted she doesn't even know who you are . She will kill you if you get to close," called Miroku

" Ya get away if you know what's good for you," said Inuyasha . " I will knock her unconscious you guys just stay safe got it," said Inuyasha Just then Kishyame transformed into Izayoi Inuyasha's mother.

" Wah?" said Inuyasha.

" Inuyasha it's a trap ," said Kigoa. " it's her illusion powers she always used to play tricks on me when we were kids. So don't fall for it," said Kigoa.

" Hmmm I new you weren't my mother she died many years ago," said Inuyasha as Kishyame suddenly changed back into her self .

"Shippo go behind Kishyame and knock her unconscious .Me Miroku and Sango will keep her distracted," Said Kagome as she pushed Shippo off her shoulder.

" Ok ill try," said Shippo in the bravest voice possible.

" Hey you stupid demon you can't beat us," said Kagome as Kishyame looked towards her.

"WHACK!"

Shippo had used one of his many fox magic tricks to TRY and knock Kishyame unconscious. " You will have to do better than that is you wanna stop me ," said Kishyame who grabbed Shippo by the tail. Then Sango got up and Tossed a purple powder at Kishyame causing her to black out.Then Kigoa got up and Placed the tetsusaiga in her hand so when she awoke she wouldn't be full demon.

"What was that stuff," asked Inuyasha.

" That was sleeping powder i forgot i had," said Sango.

" She will be in a lot of pain when she wakes up. Look at her wounds. I guess this proves the backlash wave to be a very powerful attack" said Sango.

" Listen you guys make camp and Start Burying the bodies and I'll tend to Kishyame's wounds," said Kagome taking out her first-aid kit.

" Keh," said Inuyasha

Night was slowly coming to an end. This had been one of the most accelerating nights ever.

**(A/N: Hey do u like lol next chappie up tonight)**


	10. Truth Hurts

**(A/N: Here you go please R&R)**

Disclaimer: cry I don't own Inuyasha but i do Own Kishyame and Kemaru and Kigoa and Kirae.

**Last time**

Shippo had used one of his many fox magic tricks to TRY and knock Kishyame unconscious. " You will have to do better than that is you wanna stop me ," said Kishyame who grabbed Shippo by the tail. Then Sango got up and Tossed a purple powder at Kishyame causing her to black out.Then Kigoa got up and Placed the tetsusaiga in her hand so when she awoke she wouldn't be full demon.

"What was that stuff," asked Inuyasha.

" That was sleeping powder i forgot i had," said Sango.

" She will be in a lot of pain when she wakes up. Look at her wounds. I guess this proves the backlash wave to be a very powerful attack" said Sango.

" Listen you guys make camp and Start Burying the bodies and I'll tend to Kishyame's wounds," said Kagome taking out her first-aid kit.

" Keh," said Inuyasha

Night was slowly coming to an end. This had been one of the most accelerating nights ever

**Chapter 10:Truth Hurts**

" Well her wounds are all bandaged up. She was hurt really bad," said Kagome hoping Inuyasha would say something. But he just stood there like nothing happened.

"I don't think she will be very happy about what she did. Kishyame's always despised people who kill. How do you think she'll take it when she finds out what she did," asked Kigoa.

" Hmmm that's not our problem," said Inuyasha choosing now to speak.

" Inuyasha SIT boy," said Kagome. " What was that she saved your life and you don't even care, you should be grateful.

" Feh," said Inuyasha

Just then Shippo remembered what Kishyame had said on the night of her birthday.

_Flashback:_

" _What are you doing out here," said Shippo 'she looks really sad'_

" _It's nothing Shippo," Kishyame said back._

" _You look really sad what's wrong?"_

" _Well you see Shippo tonight Inuyasha called me a "thing" and it made me see how I really am just a thing made to protect a jewel. No one liked me No one has ever liked me the only person who loved me was Kemaru and he's gone for good."_

_End Flashback_

" Inuyasha can I talk to you," asked Shippo awaiting Inuyasha to hit him on the head. But to his surprise Inuyasha didn't do anything.

" What ever just make it fast shrimp," replied Inuyasha.

With that Shippo took Inuyasha off to the side and told Inuyasha the whole story.

" She said that," said Inuyasha.

" Every word. You really made her feel bad that night," said Shippo

"Well she should learn not to take stuff so seriously," said Inuyasha.

" Jerk" said Shippo who was now leaving Inuyasha.

" Hey wait get back here," called Inuyasha, but Shippo just kept on walking.

* * *

" Kagome would it be alright if I went to go and see Kishyame?" asked Kigoa.

" Of course," answered Kagome.

Kigoa walked to the door of the hut. He noticed Kirae by Kishyame's side. Kirae was such a loyal companion . She would never leave her masters side. But because of Kishyame's Great sense of hearing she awoke when she heard Kigoa's footsteps.

"Wh-where am I?" she asked. Sitting up but jolting back at the pain in her stomach." And why do I smell blood on my claws"

" Y-y-you Ummm do you really want to know," asked Kigoa.

" Of course," she said .

" Ummm ok ," said Kigoa as he began to tell Kishyame what happened.

* * *

" I feel really bad for Kishyame and if this is like Inuyasha's transformations she wont remember a thing," said Sango petting Kilala.

"Ya I know and she was hurt really bad I'm surprised she even survived, even if she did turn into a demon," said kagome.

" Perhaps it has something to do with the jewel. We shall ask Myoga later on tonight," suggested Miroku.

There was a rustle in the bush when Inuyasha stepped out. " How is she ," he asked.

" She's seen better days," said Kagome taken a back by Inuyasha's concern. " Kigoa is in there right now"

"Hey Kagome," said Inuyasha.

"Ya Inuyasha what is it," asked kagome.

" Do you truly believe that Kishyame is our daughter?" he asked

" Well she does have your vocabulary that's for sure, and she looks almost exactly like you, and she has my priestess powers, so yes I do believe that she is OUR daughter," said Kagome

" Well the thing I said about never wanting to have a kid with u … I lied," he said.

"O said kagome,

" O thats all you have to say,"said Inuyasha.

Sango, Miroku, and Kilala just stood there.  
" O come on Inuyasha when you look at me all you see is Kikyo," said Kagome.

* * *

"So that's how you ended up here," said Kigoa as he wrapped up the story.

" So I killed a whole village….. How could you even stand to be bye me I could kill you next," said Kishyame who was now crying.

" No please don't cry," said Kigoa taking her into an embrace and holding her head against is chest.

" Ummm Kigoa before I ran of to the forest you were about to tell me something what was it?" asked Kishyame

" Well you see…._'Come on man you can do it'_…..Kishyame I ……wanted to know how u like ramen so much," he finally managed to say.

" Ummm i think it's a gene that was passed down to me ," said Kishyame.

" Tee hee ," she giggled.

" well lets go outside and talk with the others," said Kigoa as he and Kishyame walked out.

"O Kishyame how are you doing," asked kagome.

" Hm this is nothing hardly a scratch," she said.

'_This is definitely Inuyasha's child '_thought kagome

" O Kishyame your alright," said Shippo as he jumped into Kishyame's arms.

" Of course I would be . I would never let Kagura kill me ," said Kishyame laughing. "O and Inuyasha and Kagome I know what I didn't the village and hope you guys don't hate me"

" we could never hate our daughter," said Kagome as she ran and hugged Kishyame being careful of her wounds. Then Kishyame hugged her back.

" Well we should get going if Kagura was here it means Naraku is close by,' suggested Miroku

" But it's getting late why don't we put up camp here then travel in the morning," said Kishyame kinda restless.

" Ummm ok Ya sure but why?" asked Miroku. It was at that moment that Inuyasha knew why she wanted to stay and also wanted to stay here and rest.

" Because tonight is the….

" New moon ," finished Inuyasha.

" O my god really. I completely forgot," said Kagome

" Ya so lets just stay here,' she said.

" sounds great," everyone said together.

**(A/N; Dam eh? i wish Kigoa would just tell her he likes her lol )**


	11. Kigoa's Parent

Disclaimer: cry I don't own Inuyasha but i do Own Kishyame and Kemaru and Kigoa and Kirae.

**Last time**

" Well we should get going if Kagura was here it means Naraku is close by,' suggested Miroku

" But it's getting late why don't we put up camp here then travel in the morning," said Kishyame kinda restless.

" Ummm ok Ya sure but why?" asked Miroku. It was at that moment that Inuyasha knew why she wanted to stay and also wanted to stay here and rest.

" Because tonight is the….

" New moon ," finished Inuyasha.

" O my god really. I completely forgot," said Kagome

" Ya so lets just stay here,' she said.

" sounds great," everyone said together.

**Chapter 11:Kigoa's Parent**

"Well I'm going to go and make some ramen. You guys must be starving, " said Kagome digging through her backpack.

" RAMEN," yelled Inuyasha and Kishyame .

'_Ok now im positive this is Inuyasha's Kid," _thought Kagome as she boiled some water.

" Master Inuyasha the moon will be rising soon I suggest you prepare yourself to where you are going to sleep," said Myoga

" Feh what ever," said Inuyasha.

" Alright guys time to eat ," Kagome said as she passed bowls of ramen to everyone.

" That was delicious Kagome," said Miroku. " I also agree," said Sango and Kigoa.

Finally the moon was at the right point in the sky. Inuyasha's hair had gone black and his claws were gone along with his ears. This is the same thing that happened to Kishyame except she didn't look like Inuyasha anymore she looked like Kagome.

" You look so much like lady Kagome," said Miroku.

" Ya but I hate this stupid Human form it's so weak," said Kishyame.

" May I ask you a question," asked Miroku.

" If it has anything to do with bearing your child I wouldn't dare but if it is something else go ahead," said Kishyame.

" No it doesn't," said Miroku , " But I was wondering if you loose your priestess powers on this night as well."

" Ummm well no I don't ," said Kishyame surprised he actually asked a non-lecherous question.

" I see," said Miroku

" Listen im going for a ride on Kirae ill be back in a few minutes," said Kishyame.

" Do you want me to go with you," asked Kigoa, because it's not safe with Kagura lurking around and you in you human form."

"That would be nice," said Kishyame jumping onto Kirae's back.

* * *

"They make a cute twosome," said Shippo now resting on kagome's shoulder.

" Ya they really do," said Kagome

" Hey Myoga do u think I could ask you something," asked Miroku

" Yes Miroku what is it," said Myoga.

" Well I was wondering about the jewel of three worlds and what power it possesses," said Miroku.

" well I don't know very much but I will tell you what I know:

When the jewel was formed it was discovered that the only one able to control it's power was Kishyame. The part that resides in Heaven helps keep her from dying, even though she is still able to die but this makes her a formidable foe. The part that resides in our time makes her able to save or destroy things easily, this is the part that is linked with the tetsusaiga. And the part witch resides in hell is so strong it has the power to overtake the other sides causing it's owner to plunge into a world of utter chaos and darkness. Kaede gave Kishyame a rosary like the one Inuyasha wears to help keep the jewels power in line but she must have been hurt so extremly bad that even the rosary could not stop the power of the jewel" said Myoga

" So that is why she survived the attack by the Backlash wave," said Miroku.

" and that is also why she was able to save Inuyasha. She cared about him enough to make the power of the jewel keep her from dying," said Sango

" Yes that is correct," said Myoga.

'_She cared about me so much" _thought Inuyasha .

The wind started to pick up and everyone noticed a familiar scent coming from the whirlwind . When Inuyasha was stepped on and his head hit the ground.

"Hello Kagome when I smelt your scent in the air I couldn't resist a visit," said Koga the last person Inuyasha wanted to see.

" O mutt-face I noticed that your human, I guess I will have to wait to kill you. I want to fight at least a challenging foe," said Koga again. Inuyasha growled.

* * *

" Kishyame what are you doing?" asked Kigoa.

"Trying to get the scent of blood of me," said Kishyame.

" Come on you don't smell like blood," said Kigoa.

" well maybe not to you but to me I can still smell blood on me," said Kishyame.

" fine then," said Kigoa. He really didn't want to piss her off. Kishyame was always way more moody in her human form.

" Hey Kigoa what are when are we going to tell Inuyasha who your father is," asked Kishyame.

" well you now Inuyasha once he finds out who my father is he will probably never want to see me again. I mean my dad and your dad are arch rivals," Kigoa said.

" Ya and he probably would kill you if he found out who your dad was," said Kishyame smirking.

" Hey Kishyame why all of a sudden did this topic about my father come up?" asked Kigoa.

" Umm…well because he's at the camp right now I can smell his scent," said Kishyame

" O great there's no telling what him and Inuyasha are fighting about. For all we Know they could be fighting to the death," said Kigoa.

" well than I guess we have to hurry," said Kishyame motioning Kirae to come and get her.

* * *

"Get your hands off of Kagome," said Inuyasha furious.

" Kagome why do u even hang out with him when you could have me," said Koga as he noticed Kishyame and Kigoa at the camp.

"Ha what do we have here a mutt-face junior," said Koga to Kishyame. He could tell he was Inuyasha's child because of her scent. Miroku and Kigoa both had to hold Kishyame back from pummeling kouga.

" Hmmm your not exactly being nice dad," said Kigoa knowing that because Koga was full demon he would remember who he was. **(A/N: Only full demons can remember Kigoa and Kishyame and Kemaru)**

" Kigoa, son , is that you," said Koga staring blankly.  
" the one and Only," said Kigoa.

**(A/N: So there you go lol all done please review im putting the next chapter up )**


	12. Heartache and the Locket

Disclaimer: cry I don't own Inuyasha but i do Own Kishyame and Kemaru and Kigoa and Kirae.

**Last time**

"Get your hands off of Kagome," said Inuyasha furious.

" Kagome why do u even hang out with him when you could have me," said Koga as he noticed Kishyame and Kigoa at the camp.

"Ha what do we have here a mutt-face junior," said Koga to Kishyame. He could tell he was Inuyasha's child because of her scent. Miroku and Kigoa both had to hold Kishyame back from pummeling kouga.

" Hmmm your not exactly being nice dad," said Kigoa knowing that because Koga was full demon he would remember who he was. **(A/N: Only full demons can remember Kigoa and Kishyame and Kemaru)**

" Kigoa, son , is that you," said Koga staring blankly.  
" the one and Only," said Kigoa.

**Chapter 12:Heartache and the Locket**

" O my this is awkward," said Koga. " And why would my son be hanging around some useless half-demons, when he could be with me.

"Well dad Kishyame was the one who brought me back in time. And since I didn't know where you were I decided to stay with them," said Kigoa.

"That better not be the only reason he stayed," Kishyame muttered under her breath.

"So I see Koga has a son and it wasn't with Kagome ," said Inuyasha quite happily.

" Inuyasha SIT," said Kagome.

" Hey look the sun is rising," said Shippo.

And as soon as the sun touched Inuyasha and Kishyame all there demon attributes were back.

" Ha the mutt-face has a twin," said Koga glaring at Inuyasha and Kishyame. This time Kishyame couldn't take it she withdrew tetsusaiga and pointed it at Koga who immediately backed off… well sort of he didn't keep his mouth shut.

" Such a big sword for such a little demon," Koga said.

" Well lets see if I can kill you. Then we judge who the little demon is," replied Kishyame.

" Kishyame calm down ," said Miroku knowing that Kishyame probably would hurt Koga because she is so much like Inuyasha.

" Feh. What ever," she said. Everyone looked at her with surprise right then and there she sounded more like Inuyasha then ever. " Will you guys quit staring at me it's creeping me out," she yelled.

"Im going for a walk and don't you guys dare follow me," said Kishyame as she stormed off deeper into the woods.

" And I will be leaving now too and Kigoa and if u want to join me I will be here till sundown,' said Koga as he ran away.

" What's her problem," asked Inuyasha.

" Maybe it has something to do with what Kigoa said," Shippo stated.

" What did I say," asked Kigoa

" You said the only reason that you were staying with us was because you didn't know where your father was. I think she wanted u to tell Koga that u like her," said Miroku

"If she's mad about something really stupid like that then I don't need her, and besides i dont even like her"said Kigoa. _'ok so not true but i cant tell them '_

" Idiot," muttered Shippo

* * *

" I don't believe he nerve of that guy," said Kishyame as she made her way through the forest. " I ask Kaede to bring him back to this time and he acts like im invisible. What a jerk.

Kishyame kept running she wouldn't stop for anything. She could feel her blood rushing through Her body the more angrier she got, " Ok calm down Kishyame cause if you don't the hell side of the jewel will take over again," she thought. She came to a clearing and jumped into the tree closest to her." I don't want to go back," she said aloud. And fell asleep in the tree.

* * *

"She's been gone an awful long time," said Sango starting to get worried

" Sooo Kigoa are you going to join your father or stick with us," asked Miroku

" I think im going with me dad. I mean there's no point staying here," said Kigoa

" Good riddance to you then ,' said Inuyasha

" Hm," replied Kigoa as he ran to Koga's general direction.

" Do you think we will ever see him again," asked Shippo

" Well Shippo if Kigoa is going with Koga than were bound to meet up with him on the quest for the jewel shards right," said Kagome

" I wonder how Kishyame will take it when she finds out he's gone," said Sango.

" Ya she's pretty mad that he didn't even tell his dad anything about her," said Kagome

" I will never understand women," said Miroku

" Well im going to look for her ill be back soon," said Inuyasha worried about Kishyame.

" Ya ok," everyone said.

* * *

"Kishyame where the hell are you," yelled Inuyasha. When he noticed Kishyame sleeping in the tree and jumped up to join her.

" What are you doing here," she asked

Inuyasha kind of jolted back at the fact she could hear him. " Sheesh don't freak out I just came to see what you were doing considering it's almost night time. You've been gone the whole day," said Inuyasha

" O I didn't mean to fall asleep I guess I dozed off sorry about that," she said.

" No need to apologize," said Inuyasha. " Hey do you think I could ask you something?"

" Umm sure I guess," said Kishyame

" Well why were you crying?" he asked.

" O yeah I forgot you have good smell hehe umm it's just I thought Kigoa was the right guy for me and it turns out he's the same as his good for nothing father," she said.

" She thinks he's a looser too WHOOPIE!" Inuyasha said in his head " hey don't worry you'll find the right guy," said Inuyasha .

" Hmm this reminds me of when I was little me and you and Kemaru always used to play in the tree's and Kagome would get mad because she would say that we would break our necks. That's one of the only good memories I have left," said Kishyame

" Did you ever get picked on as a kid?" asked Inuyasha.

" Why do u ask," she responded

" It's just that I was always picked on as a little kid for being half-demon," Inuyasha said.

" Well Ya me and Kemaru were despised by the villagers. The only one who liked us was Kaede," said Kishyame. Why is it important to you," she asked.

" Well I always said that if I ever had a pup I would make sure that it was never picked on," he said.

" Well you weren't exactly there to make sure of that, but you did give me this," said Kishyame pulling a heart shaped locket out from around her neck so Inuyasha could see it.

" I gave you that," he said astonished.

" Yep you gave it to me…………………… right before you died," she said looking down. " And you said : If I die I will always be with you in your heart and in this locket remember that"

" Well we better get back I bet you Kagome's freaking out," said Inuyasha as he and Kishyame jumped from the tree.

" hey Inuyasha Im glad we had this talk," said Kishyame.

" Ya I' am too," said Inuyasha.

**(A/N: AWWWWWWW this chapter made me cry when I was writing it lol … don't worry Kigoa will be back too… )**


	13. The Brother and Sister Battle

Disclaimer: cry I don't own Inuyasha but i do Own Kishyame and Kemaru and Kigoa and Kirae.

**Last time:**

" Well I always said that if I ever had a pup I would make sure that it was never picked on," he said.

" Well you weren't exactly there to make sure of that, but you did give me this," said Kishyame pulling a heart shaped locket out from around her neck so Inuyasha could see it.

" I gave you that," he said astonished.

" Yep you gave it to me…………………… right before you died," she said looking down. " And you said : If I die I will always be with you in your heart and in this locket remember that"

" Well we better get back I bet you Kagome's freaking out," said Inuyasha as he and Kishyame jumped from the tree.

" hey Inuyasha Im glad we had this talk," said Kishyame.

" Ya I' am too," said Inuyasha.

**Chapter 13:The Brother and Sister Battle**

Inuyasha and Kishyame ran back to the camp as fast as they could. It surprised Inuyasha at how fast Kishyame could run. They finally reached camp when Kishyame's stomach growled.

" You guys must be hungry. There's some stew left in the pot over there," said Kagome as she pointed to the pot of stew.

" Thanks," said Inuyasha and Kishyame. When everyone was finished the stew and cleaned up dinner they all sat around the fire.

"So there's not much to talk about is there," said Kishyame, " Now that Kigoa is gone.

" O sorry we were going to tell you but we didn't want to hurt your feelings," said Shippo.

" That's alright Shippo," said Kishyame hugging the little fox demon." Grrrrr," purred Kirae and Kilala.

"Is something wrong," said Sango to Kilala. Then Kilala and Kirae transformed into there big forms. Kishyame and Inuyasha started sniffing the air when Kishyame picked up a scent.

" No that cant be he's dead," said Kishyame who stood up.

" What's going on Kishyame," asked Miroku.

" You guys better prepare yourselves this is going to be one hell of battle," said Kishyame drawing the tetsusaiga from it's sheath.

" What do you mean," asked Kagome but before she could go any further three figures had come out of the trees. The sky had gone pitch black and the demonic aura was very strong.

" So Inuyasha im running a bit off my schedule so I thought I would leave you a present," said Naraku. The minute he said present both the figures came into view one was Kohaku, Sango's little brother and Kemaru, Kishyame's big brother.

" K-k-Kohaku," said Sango.

" K-K-Kemaru," said Kishyame

" Attack," said Naraku and then he disappeared.

" Dam Naraku," said Inuyasha.

"Iron reaver soul stealer," said Kemaru as he went to strike Kishyame but she dodged it.

" How was he able to use my attack," said Inuyasha.

"Well Inuyasha Kemaru has only one attack and that is iron reaver soul stealer," said Kishyame

" Miroku you go help Sango me and kagome will help Kishyame ok," said Inuyasha.

"Alright and Ill take Shippo too," said Miroku grabbing Shipp and running towards Sango.

' _How can he still be alive there's no way, Naraku killed him I saw it with my own eye's," _thought Kishyame. Then she noticed the glow of a sacred jewel shard coming from his back.

" So that's how Naraku is controlling you. With the sacred jewel shard that has been tainted with malice, If I can hit it and purify it then he will be ok," she said Out loud as she took a petal from her flower that transformed into a bow and arrow.

" Please work," she said as she launched the arrow toward Kemaru but he dodged it.

" Kishyame," said Inuyasha as he and kagome showed up.

"He has a sacred jewel shard," said Kishyame trying to hold off her brothers attacks.

" It's the same thing that happened with Kohaku ," said Kagome

" Ya your right," said Inuyasha.

" What are we going to do," asked Kaogme.

" There's only one thing to do... I have to kill my brother and remove the jewel shard from his back," said Kishyame taking the tetsusaiga and thrusting it over her shoulder.

" Is that the only way," asked Kagome.

"" Ya it is. Now Inuyasha take Kagome and go somewhere safe," said Kishyame.

" Feh like i would leave you here by your self," said Inuyasha. Just then Kemaru dived toward Kishyame. _'Im sorry brother'_ "WIND SCAR!" yelled Kishyame as Kemaru was destroyed and the jewel shard fell to the ground. Kishyame picked up the jewel shard that was instantly purified.

" Hey you guys Kohaku backed off just a minute ago, what's going on," asked Sango who was riding on Kilala.

" Umm i killed my brother," said Kishyame as she fell to the ground.

"Kishyame are you all right," asked Kagome.

" Listen Kagome we should give her some space i mean she just killed her brother," said Miroku

" Ya alright lets set up camp here," said Kagome. and everyone started to set up camp.

**(A/N: now there's no more Kemaru awwwwww how sad )**


	14. Pain

Disclaimer: cry I don't own Inuyasha but i do Own Kishyame and Kemaru and Kigoa and Kirae.

**Last time:**

" There's only one thing to do... I have to kill my brother and remove the jewel shard from his back," said Kishyame taking the tetsusaiga and thrusting it over her shoulder.

" Is that the only way," asked Kagome.

" Ya it is. Now Inuyasha take Kagome and go somewhere safe," said Kishyame.

" Feh like i would leave you here by your self," said Inuyasha. Just then Kemaru dived toward Kishyame. _'Im sorry brother'_ "WIND SCAR!" yelled Kishyame as Kemaru was destroyed and the jewel shard fell to the ground. Kishyame picked up the jewel shard that was instantly purified.

" Hey you guys Kohaku backed off just a minute ago, what's going on," asked Sango who was riding on Kilala.

" Umm i killed my brother," said Kishyame as she fell to the ground.

"Kishyame are you all right," asked Kagome.

" Listen Kagome we should give her some space i mean she just killed her brother," said Miroku

" Ya alright lets set up camp here," said Kagome. and everyone started to set up camp.

**Chapter 14:Pain**

So Kagome and Sango began to cook something to eat because eating always makes people feel better, and Inuyasha and Miroku started setting up camp. Meanwhile Kishyame jumped into the nearest tree and began thinking.._' I killed my own brother. But did it make him suffer less or more? If only I could go back in time and stop this then I would still have a brother and a reason to live'_

"She must be taking it pretty hard, I mean if I ever had to end up killing Kohaku I probably couldn't go on with my life," said Sango.

" Don't worry Sango we will not let Kohaku die like that trust me," said Kagome with the utmost sympathy.

" I trust you Kagome," said Sango as she started to pour the soup into 7 bowls.

* * *

" Inuyasha I think this is enough fire wood," said Miroku.

" Ya I think your right," said Inuyasha carrying about triple the amount of fire wood that Miroku had.

"Inuyasha was Killing Kemaru the only way to help him," said Miroku being very serious.

" Ya it was. If she didn't kill him Kishyame would've died," said Inuyasha feeling very bad for his daughter.

"So Naraku must've planned it like this. But I bet he hoped that Kemaru would have killed Kishyame. What a bastard," said Miroku as he and Inuyasha headed toward the camp.

" Ya now we have another reason for him to die," said Inuyasha as he reached the location of the camp.

" Who wants soup?" asked Kagome as she began to pass bowls of soup to everyone not even awaiting there answers.

" Kishyame would you like to eat?" asked Sango as she looked up at the hanyou sitting in the tree.

" No I don't really have an appetite tonight but thanks anyways," called Kishyame as she drifted back into her deep thought.

" I can understand why," said Shippo looking up at his very depressed friend. Shippo looked at Kishyame as a big sister and hated when she was sad.

Everyone finished there soup which by the way tasted better than ever. All that fighting caused everyone to work up and appetite. After everything was cleaned up everyone gathered around the fire. Tonight seemed cooler than normal.

'_U killed your brother Kishyame. You made him suffer a terrible death. You caused his demise. It was all your fault.' _that was all Kishyame could think about it seemed that no matter how many times people told her it wasn't her fault she still felt totally responsible for her brothers death.

* * *

" Lord Shessomaru look at the pretty sky," said Rin a 7 year old human girl that Shessomaru kept an eye out for. " Look at the brilliant stars"

" Yes Rin," said Shessomaru as he noticed that his tenseiga was pulsing. **(A/N: The tenseiga is the sword that Shessomaru was given by his father) **" I wonder if the tetsusaiga is close by," said Shessomaru out loud.

" What do you mean Lord Shessomaru?" asked Jaken his Imp servant. And with that Shessomaru began to smile. _' Oh no this cant be good, it is never good when lord Shessomaru smiles' _though Jaken

" Jaken, Rin we are traveling tonight. It seems my Niece ad My brother are near by," said Lord Shessomaru sniffing the scents in the air. **(A/N: remember only full demons can remember Kemaru, Kishyame, Kigoa and Kirae)**

" Yes of course My lord," said Jaken as he and Rin began to follow there lord in the direction of Inuyasha.

* * *

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHH," screamed Kishyame gripping her stomach.

" Kishyame what's wrong," asked Kagome scared.

" It-it's my stomach for some reason its hurting very bad, AHH," Kishyame screamed again_' My stomach always used to hurt like this whenever the jewel felt threatened. And that was only when Uncle Shessomaru was around'_

" Listen I need you to come down from the tree so I can check and make sure everything's alright," said Kagome.

" Ok," said Kishyame she was in to much pain to argue. Kishyame had endured wounds that almost claimed her life but she would have traded any of those for the pain she was bearing right now.

" You don't look sick," said Kagome as she felt Kishyame's head, " and you don't have a fever."

" I-I-Inuyasha," said Kishyame trying to speak through her gasps of pain.

"Ya what is it," said Inuyasha rushing to Kishyame's side.

" Lord Shessomaru is near bye," she said. Kishyame knew that once Lord Shessomaru was in a close enough proximity the pain in her stomach would stop.

" What," said Inuyasha who turned around only to see his Big brother, a little imp and a human girl standing behind him.

" Well hello little Brother it's been far to long," said Shessomaru smirking.

" So I guess you have come to try to take the tetsusaiga. I wonder how u expect to obtain it when it's barrier rejects you," said Inuyasha.

" O don't worry I have come for something of greater importance," said Shessomaru now changing his focus to look at Kishyame who's stomach pains had stopped and she began to rise.

" So you want the jewel," said Kishyame as she drew the tetsusaiga from the sheath.

" Precisely. The jewel that you carry contains more power than the Shikon jewel and I intend to own that power," said Shessomaru drawing the tenseiga.

" You will have to kill me first," said Kishyame preparing to fight.

" That can be arranged," said Shessomaru.

**(A/N: That's the next chapter and I only want 1 review thanx i will type the nest chapter as soon as i get back from camping so please hold on till then)**


	15. A Power Revealed

**(A/N: heyhey everyone im back lol okie dokie thanx too **Isisoftheunderground **and to hopefully make you less confused in my story I just made it so that full demons could remember them because i couldn't figure another way of how Myoga would remember them so hopefully that helped and thanks for the review)**

Disclaimer: cry I don't own Inuyasha but i do Own Kishyame and Kemaru and Kigoa and Kirae.

**Last time:**

" I-I-Inuyasha," said Kishyame trying to speak through her gasps of pain.

"Ya what is it," said Inuyasha rushing to Kishyame's side.

" Lord Shessomaru is near bye," she said. Kishyame knew that once Lord Shessomaru was in a close enough proximity the pain in her stomach would stop.

" What," said Inuyasha who turned around only to see his Big brother, a little imp and a human girl standing behind him.

" Well hello little Brother it's been far to long," said Shessomaru smirking.

" So I guess you have come to try to take the tetsusaiga. I wonder how u expect to obtain it when it's barrier rejects you," said Inuyasha.

" O don't worry I have come for something of greater importance," said Shessomaru now changing his focus to look at Kishyame who's stomach pains had stopped and she began to rise.

" So you want the jewel," said Kishyame as she drew the tetsusaiga from the sheath.

" Precisely. The jewel that you carry contains more power than the Shikon jewel and I intend to own that power," said Shessomaru drawing the tenseiga.

" You will have to kill me first," said Kishyame preparing to fight.

" That can be arranged," said Shessomaru.

**Chapter 15:A Power Revealed**

" Kishyame you are in no condition mentally or physically to fight with him," said Miroku.

"Don't worry he doesn't scare me and besides it's my job to protect the jewel with my life no matter what," said Kishyame drawing out the tetsusaiga.

"Well lets get killing you over with so I can obtain the jewel," said Shessomaru as Rin and Jaken ran behind the bush making sure that they weren't in the way of there lord.

" Fine," yelled Kishyame.

As soon as Kishyame said fine Shessomaru dived at her but she dodged.

'_She's faster than I thought'_ thought Shessomaru.

" Take this," said Shessomaru as he used is light whip to cut Kishyame's kimono.

"Dam," said Kishyame.

"Kishyame your not strong enough, get out of there," yelled Kagome knowing that at this moment Kishyame didn't stand a chance.

" No I will not. He's just another obstacle in my life I need to get rid off," said Kishyame and suddenly the rosary beads around her neck started to glow. Kishyame felt a surge of energy go through her. It was as if she gained some huge power .

"Huh? What's going on?" asked Kishyame as she looked at the tetsusaiga which was also glowing.

" It seems as if tetsusaiga became more powerful," said Shessomaru starting to feel threatened.

" Well it seems as if you've developed some new power," said Miroku as he watched the confused demon in front of him.

" What do you mean Miroku," asked the inpatient Inuyasha. "Well go on tell us"

" Kishyame has such a desire to defeat what is in her way that she seems to have discovered some untapped power," said the monk.

" Well lets see what this power is," said Kishyame and as if it were an instinct she yelled, "LIFES ILLUSION" and suddenly a backlash wave left the tetsusaiga but split into 10 backlash waves that surrounded Shessomaru.

" Lord Shessomaru get out of there,' yelled Rin from behind the bush. Shessomaru's sword the tenseiga placed a barrier around him and transported him somewhere safe.

"Come on Rin we must find our lord," yelled Jaken as he started into the forest.

" Yes Master Jaken," said in as she began to follow him.

" Kishyame that was amazing," said Sango as everyone headed towards the very, very tired demon.

" Thanks you guys," said Kishyame as the beads began to stop glowing and she placed the tetsusaiga back in the sheath.

"You fight almost better than me, How come you got the good rosary beads and I was stuck with these stupid things," said Inuyasha tugging the beads around his neck.

" Sit Boy," said Kagome as she watched the half-demon fall to the ground. And everyone burst out laughing as Kishyame yawned.

" Hmmm it is still quite early and it looks like the perfect night for an ominous black cloud to be hanging over the nearest village," said Miroku seeing Kishyame yawn.

" Of course only Miroku would think of that," said Inuyasha.

"Actually it seems like it's going to rain and sleeping somewhere other than the forest seems great," said Shippo.

"Alright than lets get going," said Kagome as she jumped onto Kilala with Shippo and Sango and Kishyame jumped onto Kirae's back.

_

* * *

_

_MEANWHILE……_

" Thank you Kanna," said Naraku as Kanna's mirror was finished showing him Kishyame's battle with Shessomaru.

"Yes Master Naraku," said Kanna as she retreated into the next room.

" So it seems I may have a worthy foe after all," said Naraku, " I wonder if her priestess powers are as strong I shall have to find someone to test them. Where can I find a priestess who despises Inuyasha. Of course Kikyo…..

* * *

" Excuse me but may I talk to the lord of the village," said Miroku to the 2 huge guards at the gates.

" Why may a simple monk like you be able to talk to the lord," said one of the huge monks.

" There seems to be an ominous black cloud hanging over your village," said Miroku knowing the two guards would by the story considering the dark sky.

" Ok but if you give our lord any trouble you must leave," they said as they opened the gates

" Thank you so very much," said Miroku as everyone followed him into the village and towards the castle.

" Ok you guys stay here well I work my magic," said Miroku as he walked into the lord castle. In a few Minutes he returned with a smile on his face. " the lord agreed for me to proceed to do the exorcism and he said that my guests were welcome to stay the night as well," he said Winking .

" Great," said Shippo jumping from Kilala. Kagome and Sango got off of Kilala as she transformed into her small form. Kishyame also got off of Kirae and began to follow Miroku into the castle to the room where they were to stay.

" Not bad Monk," said Inuyasha.

" Ya and there also sending us a meal as well," said Miroku proud of what he had done.

" Great," said Kagome as her stomach growled. Miroku left to do the " exorcism" and Inuyasha and Kagome and Sango started talking about Naraku.

" I wonder how long it will be till we kill Naraku," said Sango holding Kilala.

" Ya it seems the closer we think we are getting to him the father we actually are," said Inuyasha gazing out the window in the room.

" What do you think Kishyame,' asked Kagome as she looked towards the wall and found a sleeping Kishyame.

" Well isn't that cute," said Sango and Kagome a once.

" She must be worn out from that attack," said Inuyasha.

" I would be too that was some powerful attack,' said Sango.

" Lets let her sleep," said Kagome and she noticed Kishyame shivering and walked over to her and felt her forehead.

" Hmm she's shivering but she's not cold," said kagome.

" Well maybe she's dreaming," said Sango

" Ya I guess so,' said kagome as she went to join Sango and Inuyasha on the other side of the room.

**(A/N: There you go and just to warn y'all im going to quebec for a week and i will have no access to a computer so i wont be able to update for a week okie dokie. Im leaving friday so ya plz reveiw.)**


	16. Kikyo

**(A/N: Here is the next chapter)**

Disclaimer: cry I don't own Inuyasha but i do Own Kishyame and Kemaru and Kigoa and Kirae.

**Last time:**

" I wonder how long it will be till we kill Naraku," said Sango holding Kilala.

" Ya it seems the closer we think we are getting to him the father we actually are," said Inuyasha gazing out the window in the room.

" What do you think Kishyame,' asked Kagome as she looked towards the wall and found a sleeping Kishyame.

" Well isn't that cute," said Sango and Kagome a once.

" She must be worn out from that attack," said Inuyasha.

" I would be too that was some powerful attack,' said Sango.

" Lets let her sleep," said Kagome and she noticed Kishyame shivering and walked over to her and felt her forehead.

" Hmm she's shivering but she's not cold," said kagome.

" Well maybe she's dreaming," said Sango

" Ya I guess so,' said kagome as she went to join Sango and Inuyasha on the other side of the room.

**Chapter 16:Kikyo**

_Kishyame's Dream…._

" _So Inuyasha you thought you could stop me," said Naraku as Inuyasha Kagome Sango and Miroku lied there lifeless. " Well than I believe all I missed was his pathetic excuse for a daughter, Prepare too die little one, your just as pathetic as your father," said Naraku as he touched Kishyame but was burned by the barrier around her and suddenly disappeared into the air…" I will Kill you Kishyame when you come to find me I will kill you he said as he disappeared into the sky……_

_End of dream_

"Whoa that was way to weird," said Kishyame sitting straight up gripping her stomach because for some reason it hurt again

" What was weird," said Inuyasha who was the only one in the room.

" Umm where did Sango, Shippo and Kagome go?" asked Kishyame.

" They went for a walk in the village, Now answer what was weird," said Inuyasha sternly.

" I swear it was nothing," said Kishyame lying.

" Hello everyone," said Miroku as he walked into the room and was quickly followed by Sango, Shippo and Kagome.

" So Kishyame you are awake,' said Sango.

" Ya I was really tired," said Kishyame as she yawned again.

" Well after that attack you used you otta be that attack would even give Naraku a run for his money," said Kagome as there was a tap on the door.

" Excuse me monk here is your meal, please enjoy," said the man as he passed huge plates of food to everyone.

" This looks delicious," said Shippo as he ogled the plates of food that were placed before him.

"Well everyone dig in," said Kagome. Everyone began to eat all that they could until they were all to full to sit up.

" Well it's late what do you guys say we go to sleep this way we can travel all day tomorrow," said Miroku

" Ya everyone go to sleep so we can travel tomorrow," said Inuyasha. So kagome rolled out her sleeping bag and placed herself inside it with Shippo. Kilala slept in Sango's arms and Kirae slept next to Kishyame.

* * *

" So Kikyo are you willing to go through with the plan," said Naraku in the evilest voice possible.

"Yes, nothing will please me more than to see Inuyasha's kin perish," said Kikyo

" Try not to kill her, I merely want you to test her priestess powers understand," said Naraku giving Kikyo a glare.

" Of course Naraku," said Kikyo as her and her soul collectors walked out of the castle.

" Kanna prepare your mirror, I need to watch this," said Naraku.

" Of course master," said Kanna as she walked towards Naraku

" This shall be interesting," said Naraku.

* * *

" Kishyame I know you can hear me I need you to come to the forest outside the village," said Kikyo contacting Kishyame in her dream. And in the village Kishyame awoke and decided to investigate what or who was calling her. So Kishyame ran out of the castle.

'_where is she going' _thought Inuyasha as he followed Kishyame making sure to be very quite.

Kishyame walked through the village and noticed a priestess standing just outside the forest.

"Who are you and what do you want," said Kishyame as she looked at the figure.

"My name is Kikyo and I would like to see who is the stronger priestess"

" You want to battle me. Sure I guess I could use something to pass the time

"Great now prepare yourself," said Kikyo drawing an arrow

"What's going on," said Inuyasha as he watched Kikyo and Kishyame prepare to fight.

**(A/N: Sorry kinda a short chapter plz review)**


	17. The Stronger Preistess

**(A/N:heyhey here's the next chappie and a hero kookie goes toooo………..**Isisoftheunderground )

Disclaimer: cry I don't own Inuyasha but i do Own Kishyame and Kemaru and Kigoa and Kirae.

**Last time:**

" Kishyame I know you can hear me I need you to come to the forest outside the village," said Kikyo contacting Kishyame in her dream. And in the village Kishyame awoke and decided to investigate what or who was calling her. So Kishyame ran out of the castle.

'_where is she going' _thought Inuyasha as he followed Kishyame making sure to be very quite.

Kishyame walked through the village and noticed a priestess standing just outside the forest.

"Who are you and what do you want," said Kishyame as she looked at the figure.

"My name is Kikyo and I would like to see who is the stronger priestess"

" You want to battle me. Sure I guess I could use something to pass the time

"Great now prepare yourself," said Kikyo drawing an arrow

"What's going on," said Inuyasha as he watched Kikyo and Kishyame prepare to fight.

**Chapter 17:The Stronger Priestess**

So Kishyame took a petal from the flower in her hair and Kikyo was amazed at the aura surrounding her.

" So how did you want to do this?" asked Kishyame

"If we both shoot are arrows directly at each other so that they hit the one with stronger priestess powers I will go through," said Kikyo latching her arrow

" Alright lets just get this over with so I can go back to sleep," said Kishyame who was still quite tired.

" 3,2,1 go," yelled Kikyo as she and Kishyame both let there arrows go. The arrows headed directly for one another and they hit. Kikyo's arrow looked as if it would go through first but Kishyame's arrow surpassed the test.

" So it looks like I've won," said Kishyame smirking.

" Not for sure," said Kikyo firing another arrow at Kishyame who caught it in between her fingers and she snapped it in two.

"You sure aren't all that strong," said Kishyame almost laughing at how weak this priestess was.

" Back when I pinned your father to a tree I was the most powerful priestess of my time," said Kikyo.

" Huh? You pinned my Father to a tree? When?" Asked Kishyame very confused. But by the time she finished the sentence Kikyo and her soul collectors were gone. So Kishyame began to slowly walk back to he castle.

"Inuyasha you can come out now," said Kishyame.

"Wah? How did you know I was there," asked Inuyasha.

"I didn't but you just proved that you were following me," said Kishyame, " Oh and what did that Priestess mean when she said she pinned you to a tree?"

"50 years ago I fell in love with a priestess who was very selfish. I wanted the Shikon jewel and she wanted to dispose of it. And so she was going to make me human with the jewel than she could leave a normal life supposedly. But her and I were deceived by Naraku and Naraku wounded her so bad she died right after she pinned me to the tree.

"But if she died how is she here?" asked Kishyame

"With Kikyo's remains urasue an evil witch revived her. The body she has now is simply made from clay and rock. And even though kagome had Kikyo's soul Kikyo still has a deep hatred for me because she still thinks I killed her. It doesn't matter how many times I say it wasn't me," said Inuyasha remembering things he was trying to forget.

" I see. So you loved her but now you love Kagome right?

" Ya I do but she doesn't believe me when I tell her," said Inuyasha.

"Well I will try talking to her, but I think we should be heading back," said Kishyame as she ran back to the castle, with Inuyasha following her. When they finally reached the castle Kishyame fell asleep still confused about the priestess but decided to let it go.

* * *

" So her priestess powers are just as strong as the rest of her powers," said Naraku motioning Kanna to remove her mirror.

" Perhaps I should make my next visit soon and destroy them once and for all," said Naraku with an evil grin.

" Naraku do you wish for me to accompany you," asked Kagura she didn't want to miss this

" Yes and Kanna as well. We will attack on the night of the new moon," said Naraku deciding that was long enough away to plan an attack

" Of course Naraku," said Kagura as she walked to go tell Kanna the plan.

" Soon both the jewel of three worlds and the Shikon jewel will be mine," said Naraku, " And I will finally be rid of that Inuyasha.

* * *

"Father," said Kigoa.

"Yes what is it," asked Koga.

" Did you ever like a girl, but her dad and your dad didn't get along and you were to scared to tell her how you feel," asked Kigoa

" Hmmm you better not be talking about mutt-faces daughter Kigoa. You could do a lot better," said Koga.

"But father Kishyame is very strong even if she is only part demon," said Kigoa starting to get angry.

"Kigoa come on she's just a mutt-face like her good for nothing half-demon father," said Koga

" She is NOT a mutt-face father she is really nice and…..and….I love her ok," said Kigoa.

"Well than if you love her so much why did you come with me?" asked Koga

" Because I was confused about my feelings I've never felt this way before," said Kigoa getting really mad at Koga.

" What ever we will find you a true mate then you will see how much better you can do," said Koga gripping his sons arm.

" No father," said Kigoa pulling away from his father's grip, " Im going to go and find Kishyame," said Kigoa running from the wolf demon den.

"Fine but remember if you choose her as a mate you are not welcome back," called koga after his son, But Kigoa was long gone.

**(A/N: here you go Kigoa is now back Muhahahaha lol well ya im trying to put up as many chapters as possible before I go to Quebec so ya please remember to review.)**


	18. Kigoa Returns

**(A/N:heyhey here's the next chappie and a hero kookie goes to all my reviewers o and by the way there will be a little bit of fluff in this chapter**)

Disclaimer: cry I don't own Inuyasha but i do Own Kishyame and Kemaru and Kigoa and Kirae.

**Last time:**

"Well than if you love her so much why did you come with me?" asked Koga

" Because I was confused about my feelings I've never felt this way before," said Kigoa getting really mad at Koga.

" What ever we will find you a true mate then you will see how much better you can do," said Koga gripping his sons arm.

" No father," said Kigoa pulling away from his father's grip, " Im going to go and find Kishyame," said Kigoa running from the wolf demon den.

"Fine but remember if you choose her as a mate you are not welcome back," called kouga after his son, But Kigoa was long gone..

**Chapter 18:Kigoa Returns**

" Kishyame I need to find you, without you im so alone," said Kigoa as he started to pick up Kishyame's scent.

* * *

"What a great sleep," said Kagome awaking from sleep.

" So you've finally woken up," said Kishyame looking at her mother.

" Ya where is everyone?" asked Kagome rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

" Well Inuyasha and Miroku went to thank the Lord of the Village and Sango, Shippo, and Kilala went for a walk and I stayed here to watch you," said Kishyame

"O I see," said Kagome.

" Ya hey Kagome…..Do you believe Inuyasha loves you?" asked Kishyame

" Well sometimes he shows it so well than other times, like when he's with Kikyo he makes me seem invisible," said Kagome .

" Well yesterday me and Father had a really good talk and he says he truly loves you and not this Kikyo women. He loves Kikyo more as a sister and nothing more," said Kishyame trying to make her mom feel better.

" Really he said that," said Kagome starting to feel bad.

" Ya you see if you too didn't truly love each other than I wouldn't be here right now," said Kishyame.

" Ya I guess your right hehe," said Kagome wiping the tears from her eyes

" What's so funny?" asked Kishyame

" I've never heard you call Inuyasha your Father before," she said Laughing

" Were back ladies," said Miroku as he and Inuyasha walked in.

" Kagome why were you crying," asked Inuyasha as he ran and knelt beside Kagome, "Kishyame what happened here"

" Inuyasha nothings wrong I swear," said Kagome as she gazed into the amber eyes before her. " Inuyasha me and you need to talk after," whispered Kagome into Inuyasha's ear but of course Kishyame heard what she said._ 'My work is done'_ thought Kishyame

" Umm Ya sure Kagome," said Inuyasha looking at Kishyame Knowing she could here everything.

" Hello you guys what's going on here," said Shippo as he, Sango and Kilala returned.

" Nothing Shippo, What do you guys say we start traveling," said Miroku as he walked towards Sango and Started Groping her butt.

" PERVERT," yelled Sango as she slapped Miroku leaving a red hand print on his face

"Ya I suggest we hurry and get going," said Kishyame laughing. So everyone left the castle and began to walk in the forest.

" The forest seems more beautiful today," said Kagome.

" Ya it really does," said Sango.

"Well just think as soon as we defeat Naraku the world will be better," said Miroku

"Yes that it will," said Kishyame as she gazed into the sky._ 'I will avenge my brother I promise you that Kemaru I will kill Naraku'_

"Kishyame is something on your mind," asked Shippo as he jumped onto Kishyame's shoulder

" No not at all Shippo," said Kishyame as she hugged Shippo

"O ok," said Shippo

" Inuyasha hold on second," said Kagome, " Can we stop at the river here so we can bathe it feel like im covered in dirt.

"Ya I guess that would be ok," said Inuyasha a little bit irritated.

" Great," said Sango and Shippo

" You guys can bath I want to go for a walk I need to clear my mind, Come on Kirae," said Kishyame as she called Kirae to come by her side. So Kishyame and Kirae walked deep into the forest.

" Kirae do you miss Kigoa and Kemaru," asked Kishyame to the two tail walking beside her.

" mew" said Kirae.

"Ya I know I feel so bad about what I did. I was just kinda mad but I guess I never told him I loved him either, maybe I was just to afraid to admit my feelings," said Kishyame as she sat up I the tree petting Kirae, " Kigoa I love you"

" I love you too Kishyame," Kigoa said as he looked up into the tree to see Kishyame looking down at him. Kishyame jumped from the tree and landed in front of Kigoa

" Oh Kishyame I couldn't stand being away from you," said Kigoa as he pulled Kishyame into an embrace.

" Why did you leave Kigoa?" asked Kishyame as the tears started to fall down from her eyes.

" Im so sorry Kishyame but please don't cry," he said Hugging her harder.

"Im not crying because im sad Im crying because im happy," she said as she gazed into his chocolate eyes.

"What do you think your dad will say now that im back," he said looking into Kishyame's amber eyes.

"Please try not to start a fight," said Kishyame as Kigoa let her go from his embrace.

"mew" said Kirae

" Ya we better be getting back and don't worry Kigoa it will be fine but I need you to promise me something," said Kishyame as her and Kigoa began to walk back slowly to camp.

"Anything," said Kigoa as he held Kishyame's hand

" Don't ever leave me again ,"she said as she kissed him lightly on the lips

" You don't have to worry," he said pulling away from the kiss

**(A/N: AWWWWWW how cute the next chapter will have a little fluff between Kagome and Inuyasha please review)**


	19. A Love Discovered

**Last time:**

"Im not crying because im sad Im crying because im happy," she said as she gazed into his chocolate eyes.

"What do you think your dad will say now that im back," he said looking into Kishyame's amber eyes.

"Please try not to start a fight," said Kishyame as Kigoa let her go from his embrace.

"mew" said Kirae

" Ya we better be getting back and don't worry Kigoa it will be fine but I need you to promise me something," said Kishyame as her and Kigoa began to walk back slowly to camp.

"Anything," said Kigoa as he held Kishyame's hand

" Don't ever leave me again ,"she said as she kissed him lightly on the lips

" You don't have to worry," he said pulling away from the kiss

**Chapter 19:A Love Discovered**

"Inuyasha do you think I could talk to you alone?" asked Kagome when her Sango and Shippo returned from their bath. And when she said this Miroku, Sango, and Shippo raised there eyebrows.

"Ya I guess that would be ok," said Inuyasha as he looked over at Miroku as Miroku gave him a lecherous grin

" Ok follow me," said Kagome as she dragged Inuyasha into the forest.

" Ok Kagome what did you want to talk to me about," asked Inuyasha

"Kishyame talked to me this morning, "said Kagome staring at Inuyasha and saw a caring look in his eyes.

" Kagome I need you to know I don't love Kikyo anymore I only like her as a sis…"Said Inuyasha before kagome placed a finger over his lips.

"I know that's what Kishyame told me. Im sorry Inuyasha I didn't mean to make you feel pressured," said Kagome gazing into Inuyasha's eyes and wouldn't turn away.

"Kagome I love you more than you know," said Inuyasha Hugging Kagome and bringing her head to his chest.

"Inuyasha I love you too," said Kagome hugging Inuyasha back.

" Well we better get back I bet Sango and Miroku are starting to worry. I wonder if Kishyame has returned yet?" said kagome.

"Ya lets get back," said Inuyasha as he and Kagome walked off hand-in-hand

* * *

"Kishyame there you are we were starting to worry ," said Shippo as he noticed Kigoa with her and let out a little growl.

"Why Kigoa you have returned from your father,' said Miroku as he noticed Kishyame and Kigoa were holding hands..

"Ya I have," said Kigoa as he looked at Kishyame lovingly.

" Is there any chance that you and Lady Kishyame are courting," asked Miroku as he raised an eyebrow.

"Umm…well ..you see," Kigoa began when..

"Kishyame what is he doing here," asked Inuyasha as he let go of Kagome's hand even though he didn't want to.

"Please Father don't worry there is no trouble here," said Kishyame as she gave Inuyasha a look that said everything was fine.

"Well he better not lay a finger on you or else," said Inuyasha glaring at Kigoa.

" And what does a dog-faced mutt like you plan to do if I lay a finger on her?" asked Kigoa.

'_Oh no here we go again,' _thought Kishyame as she mentally slapped herself for ever thinking Kigoa and her Father would ever get along

" Did you just call me a mutt-face wolf,' asked Inuyasha .

"Ya I guess you have bad hearing too," said Kigoa. Kishyame looked at her mother and at that moment Kagome knew what to do…

"Sit boy," said Kagome and Inuyasha was pulled to the ground.

"Thanks Kagome," said Kishyame with relief.

" So back to my question.. Are you and Lady Kishyame courting," asked Miroku

Inuyasha looked up from the ground and awaited what was to be said.

"Yep I guess we are courting," said Kishyame.

" Huh? Said Kagome and Inuyasha.

"How could you like something like him," said Inuyasha.

"Listen I love him and He loves me so get over it and be friends," said Kishyame to both Inuyasha and Kigoa.

'_awwww how cute' _thought Kagome and Sango

" Well you better watch yourself wolf-boy if you hurt her in any way it will be your funeral understand?" asked Inuyasha

" Ya what-ever," replied Kigoa

"Thank you dad," said Kishyame as she hugged Inuyasha. Inuyasha always loved when she called her dad or father.

" Lets continue traveling, I believe we've wasted enough time arguing," said Miroku and everyone began to travel once more

* * *

" The full moon will be in 5 days and that is when we shall carry out our plan understand/" asked Naraku to Kagura and Kanna.

"Of course master Naraku," they replied

" Inuyasha and his gang will die on that night and I will become the most powerful demon of all time. I will be the owner of both the Shikon jewel and The jewel of

three worlds. I killed that pathetic half-demons brother and now I will dispose of her as well

**(A/N: Hehehe there you go that was the last of hte fluff for now and the battle with naraku is comming up soon...i hope to put it up as soon as possible)**


	20. The BattlePart One

**Last time:**

" The full moon will be in 5 days and that is when we shall carry out our plan understand/" asked Naraku to Kagura and Kanna.

"Of course master Naraku," they replied

" Inuyasha and his gang will die on that night and I will become the most powerful demon of all time. I will be the owner of both the Shikon jewel and The jewel of three worlds. I killed that pathetic half-demons brother and now I will dispose of her as well

**Chapter 20:The Battle-Part One**

Five days had passed and No one had felt that the demonic aura was getting stronger. Kishyame and Inuyasha could not smell Naraku's scent and they had mostly given up hope when Kishyame spotted something.

" Holy crap this is a piece of Kemaru's Kimono. Either this is some sick joke or someone else is here," said Kishyame gripping the piece of fabric between her fingers. The night began to grow dark and for some reason there was no moon. Kishyame and Inuyasha lost all there demon powers and were mere mortals tonight.

" Dam I forgot the moon is tonight," said Inuyasha extremely pissed off.

" Me 2 ," said Kishyame still creeped out by the piece of fabric she found.

" Lets just hope no demons try to attack to night," said Kagome. Then the sky went extremely darker and a strange aura started to surround them.

" So Inuyasha it seems as if I have discovered yours and your daughters secret. That's to bad I wanted to have some fun when fighting you but this will make killing you that mush easier," said Naraku with an evil grin.

" I could still kick your ass even in my human form," said Inuyasha drawing out the untransformed tetsusaiga as did his daughter.

Naraku laughed evilly and was joined in the evil laugh by Kagura and Kanna.

" Listen Inuyasha and Kishyame you guys go somewhere safe we hold off Naraku until morning," Said Sango as she threw her Hirikotsu towards Naraku.

" Hell no we will stay here and battle," said Kishyame trying to run towards Naraku but Kigoa and Kirae stopped her

" Please Kishyame I don't want you to get hurt," said Kigoa staring into his girlfriends eyes .

" Please Inuyasha take our daughter and leave please we can hold him off till morning when you actually stand a chance at defeating him," said Kagome. Inuyasha and Kishyame knew there was no point arguing but they still didn't want to leave there friends but at this point they had no choice.

" Kirae follow Kishyame and Inuyasha. Stop anything that tries to harm them understand," said Kigoa sternly.

" Mew" said Kirae as she transformed into her big form and followed Inuyasha and Kagome

" Man I cant believe they made us leave," said Kishyame as her and Inuyasha reached an a banded hut.

" I really hope there ok," said Kishyame.

" Me too Kishyame, me too," said Inuyasha. Just then there was a mew from outside the door and Kishyame knew that Kigoa had sent Kirae to keep Inuyasha and herself safe from danger.

" Why hello Kirae," said Kishyame as the two tail jumped into her arms.

"Inuyasha we should try to rest even though I know we wont sleep but we need to be prepared for a huge battle in the morning," said Kishyame as she gazed at her father._ 'he really loves her'_ she thought

" Ya I suppose you are right,' said Inuyasha as he sat down in his sleeping position holding tetsusaiga.

" This battle could claim my life and the lives of the people I love. I will not let that happen a second time," said Inuyasha as he closed his eyes.

* * *

" I don't really feel like fighting you right now so how bout you try this," said Naraku as he sent three demon puppets toward Kigoa, Miroku and Sango.

" Demon puppets is that the best you've got," laughed Miroku.

"Oh and this Dancing Blades," yelled Kagura as she charged at Kigoa

"Hmm nice try," said Kigoa as he kicked Kagura in the face.

" Hirikotsu," yelled Sango as she thrust her boomerang towards the demon puppet before her. The Hirikotsu hit the demon puppet and killed it. She than went to help Miroku. Miroku had been using purifying scrolls to try and stop the demon puppet but it was no use he had two demon puppets to deal with which was really hard. Sango used her boomerang to take out one of the puppets Miroku had been working on.

"Thanks Sango," said Miroku.

" No problem now lets get rid of this one," said Sango as she and Miroku began to fight the last puppet.

" I feel so helpless sitting back here. But without my arrows im not good for anything," said Kagome.

" don't worry Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Kigoa have it under control," said Shippo

" Ya I hope Inuyasha and Kishyame are somewhere safe," said Kagome.

"They are Inuyasha would never let anything happen to Kishyame," said Shippo reassuringly

" I hope your right Shippo, I hope your right," said Kagome.

**(A/N: Here you go the start of the battle okie dokie please reveiw)**


	21. The Battle Part Two

**Last time:**

" No problem now lets get rid of this one," said Sango as she and Miroku began to fight the last puppet.

" I feel so helpless sitting back here. But without my arrows im not good for anything," said Kagome.

" don't worry Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Kigoa have it under control," said Shippo

" Ya I hope Inuyasha and Kishyame are somewhere safe," said Kagome.

"They are Inuyasha would never let anything happen to Kishyame," said Shippo reassuringly

" I hope your right Shippo, I hope your right," said Kagome.

**Chapter 21:The Battle-Part Two**

Inuyasha and Kishyame were sitting there in the hut trying to rest up. Inuyasha was sleeping for the one time In his life. Kishyame how ever could so not sleep. She had this guilt feeling hanging over her like a dark cloud._ ' Im not going to sit here when the lives of my friends and boyfriend are on the line,'_ thought Kishyame as she began to slowly get up making sure not to wake her father. Kishyame was a master at sneaking out. She always used to do this when she was living with Kaede. Kishyame slipped out the hut door and saw Kirae follow her out.

" Please stay here and guard Inuyasha Kirae ill be fine," said Kishyame petting Kirae's ears.

"mew," she said as she watched her master head towards the others.

" Im coming you guys please hang on," said Kishyame as she began to pick up more speed

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

" Kigoa I expected better from you," said Kagura looking at Kigoa's injured body.

"Hmm im not giving up yet," said Kigoa.

" Kagome everyone's starting to get tired," said The scared Shippo clinging to Kagome's shoulder.

" I know Shippo but there's nothing we can do," said Kagome looking down at the scared demon. _' I wish the sun would rise'_

" Miroku look behind you," called Sango she was growing very tired. Every time they destroyed a demon puppet Naraku would just create another one.

" Of course," called Miroku leaping out of the way. He too was growing quite tired.

" Miroku I don't know how much longer I can battle them," said Sango.

" Yes I know im also growing tired we could really use the sun right about now," said Miroku blocking the attack from the puppet.

"That scent," said Shippo as he let go of Kagome's arm and walked to the edge of the forest as he saw a dark figure running toward him.

"Thank god you're here Kishyame everyone's growing tired," said Shippo as he looked up at Kishyame with a look of care.

" It's ok Shippo I wont let Naraku kill my family and Friends ever Again we are going to settle this once and for all," said Kishyame creating a bow and Arrow. _' I may not be a demon but that will not stop me from kicking Naraku's ass'_

" Go," she called as she shot a purifying arrow towards Kagura and hit her dead on. Kagome noticed her daughter. And Kishyame looked the splitting image of Kagome.

"You bitch," yelled Kagura as her body began to melt away because of the strength of the purification.

" Kigoa are you alright," she called as she ran towards her Boyfriend who was extremely hurt and carried him back to Kagome.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

" Naraku, Kagura is dead," said Kanna looking at her master.

" I knew she was pathetic," said Naraku noticing Kagura's heart disappear

" Soon the sun will rise and I shall dispose of Inuyasha myself," aid Naraku

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

" Kagome please take care of Kigoa, I need to go and help Sango and Miroku," said Kishyame handing Kigoa to her mother.

" Kishyame where is Inuyasha," asked Kagome worried

" Don't worry he's at the hut and Kirae is there to watch him," called Kishyame as she ran off to go an help her friends.

" Im sure he is safe. But why isn't he here," said Kagome who began to bandage up Kigoa.

" Sango, Miroku im here to help," said Kishyame preparing another arrow.

"We have only one to deal with at the moment but Naraku will probably just create another one the minute we destroy this one," said Sango.

" Well here let me help," said Kishyame as her arrow hit the puppet directly in the heart. " there we go"

" That's odd, Naraku has seemed to stop creating puppets," called Miroku

" Ya that's strange," called Sango

" I suggest we go by Kagome and rest for as long as possible before he attacks again," said Miroku. And so Sango, Kishyame and Miroku went to be beside Kagome.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&7

" Wah? How the hell did I fall asleep," said Inuyasha yawning. He never fell asleep in his Human form before. " Dam it when will the sun rise," said Inuyasha as he noticed he was alone in the hut except for Kirae that is.

" where the hell is Kishyame," asked Inuyasha looking at Kirae's innocent eyes." I should have known she would go and help them. Well come on Kirae lets get going to help," said Inuyasha

**(A/N: there y'all go and there will be the battle part three and that will be the most exciting and I promise to put that up tomorrow before I go to Quebec okie dokie please review)**


	22. The Battle Part 3

**(A/N: Soooo soory to me readers I didn't get a chance to put up this chapter before I left.**

**Last time:**

" Wah? How the hell did I fall asleep," said Inuyasha yawning. He never fell asleep in his Human form before. " Dam it when will the sun rise," said Inuyasha as he noticed he was alone in the hut except for Kirae that is.

" where the hell is Kishyame," asked Inuyasha looking at Kirae's innocent eyes." I should have known she would go and help them. Well come on Kirae lets get going to help," said Inuyasha

**Chapter 22: The Battle- Part 3**

" I Wish the sun would rise," said Shippo.

" Don't worry Shippo it wont be much longer," said Kagome comforting her friends.

" I Wonder why Naraku has stopped attacking? Is it that he has run away," asked Miroku.

" No I can still smell his stench in the air," said Kishyame, even without her demon powers she could tell he was there. She gave her friends a look that said the battle was not yet over.

" Kishyame what the hell do you think your doing leaving me there like that," said the yelling voice of Inuyasha with Kirae beside him.

" Umm Ya about that you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up," said Kishyame looking at the ground.

" What? You fell asleep," said Miroku laughing.

" O shut up you stupid monk," said Inuyasha hitting Miroku over the head. "What's going on with Naraku?"

" Well he hasn't attacked for a while," Said Kishyame noticing the best thing in the world….. The sun was finally rising." Look the sun is coming up"

" She's right," said Miroku. And so Inuyasha and Kishyame's hair turned silver and there dog-ears returned.

" Finally," said Inuyasha and Kishyame.

"Hahahahaha," Said the voice of Naraku who appeared in his true spider form in front of them.

" Naraku this time your going down for sure," said Inuyasha as he drew gis sword along with Kishyame.

" I think Different," Said Naraku.

" Hirikotsu," said Sango as she threw her boomerang but was blocked by a barrier.

" It's a barrier, Inuyasha use the red tetsusaiga to break through it," said Miroku as the unconscious Kigoa was awaking.

" Right," said Inuyasha as Kigoa walked towards Kishyame.

" Kishyame what's going on? " asked Kigoa.

" don't worry this will all be over soon," said Kishyame as her necklace began to glow like when she fought Sheshomaru.

" Uh Kishyame?" asked Kigoa.

" I Promised everyone I would kill him I have to do this for mother, father, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kemaru and you," she said raising the now glowing tetsusaiga. Inuyasha ran towards Naraku and broke threw the barrier.

" Inuyasha move," yelled Kishyame

"What?" he asked as Miroku pulled him of to the side.

"LIFES ILLUSION" she yelled as the steams of the backlash wave headed towards Naraku.

" No, How could mere humans and half-demons defeat the great Naraku he said as the wave it him and he split into a million pieces which then turned to dust. Once his body was destroyed Kanna was also destroyed. And there in the pile of dust lay the sacred jewel the gang so desperately desired. It was coated with malice and was glowing from a deep hate.

" There it is. The Sacred Jewel," said Kagome as she picked up the jewel that was instantly purified.

" Well our job is done," said Kishyame to Kigoa.

" Ya your right," he said as both him and Kishyame and Kirae slowly began to turn ghostlike.

" WHAT THE HELL," said everyone. " What's going on," said Inuyasha trying to grab Kishyame but his fingers traveled right through her.

" We don't belong in this time," said Kishyame looking at her father. "Don't worry Inuyasha if the future is correct you will see again very soon." Inuyasha and Kagome just blushed. " Good-bye Mother and Father.

" No wait," said Inuyasha but Kishyame, Kigoa and Kirae were already gone. Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and put her hand on is shoulder.

" Don't worry Inuyasha it will be fine," she said pointing to the jewel she was holding.

"Ya I guess you are right," he said and then everyone began to find the rest of the shards Naraku had.

**(A/N: There you go all done Muhahahaha hope you like it byebye for now and hope you all continue to read my stories.)**


End file.
